Tahno: Out of the Past
by Delirios Sabor Vainilla
Summary: He knew he couldn't win this fight, but he had to get her out of there. The only clue she holds in her hand is a very peculiar wolfbat necklace.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a little fic I've been working on. It starts in episode 9 where Korra is kidnaped by Yakone and Tahno comes and rescues her. Enjoy._**

**_"I have to get out of this mess' _He thought as Amon approach him. Tahno looked around hoping he might find something to defend himself. Just a few minuts ago he had an advantge over the masked man, that was before his men came to his rescue and electrocuted him over and over again causing him severe wounds.**

**The leader then ordered his men to go find Korra.**

**_ "I'll deal with him" _**

**His men obeyed and ran off leaving them alone. Despite the wounds he still had the strenght to fight, so he got up and ran towards Amon. That's when he felt a familiar sensation pass through his body. He lost control and started to move involuntarily.**

**_'Its no even a full moon, how is he doing this?'_ Amon threw him to the ground and started walking towards him, arms reached out. Tahno looked up. _'At least she's safe' _**

**And how did he get involed in all of this? It all started when he went to visit the Arena that night. Since the day he lost his bending he only left his apartment at night for he felt that during the day, people kept staring and pointing at him. It was part true. He no longer looked like the handsome pro bending champion he once was and his new look was attracting a lot of people.**

**A cold draft flew past him as he entered the place. Dust was accumulating on the floor and benches, brochures were thrown everywhere. He picked one up and took the dust out of it. The top half of the paper had a picture of Shaozu, Ming and himself. In the other half were the Ferret Brothers and her face. "The Final Battle" it read.**

**He folded the piece of paper and put in his pocket as he kept walking around. There wasn't much damage to the place except the roof which had a big hole right in the center.**

**_'That's where she...'_He closed his eyes remembering that dreadful day.**

**He regained consciousness and heard people screaming and running around the place. Shaozu helped him up.**

**_"We have to leave now!" _Still, he looked around confused and worried. 'Where is she?' That's when he looked up and saw her fighting in the roof. The glass was already cracking and he saw her fall, unable to hold on to anything. Pushing Shaozu out of the way, he ran to aid her throwing his arms up to create a mass of water. That's when it hit him. _'You cant't bend anymore'_. He tried again. Nothing. _'No!' _**

**She was so near and there he was unable to help her. That's when Chief Bei Fong threw her metal cord and caught her right on time.**

**The thought of that just made him sick so he quickly left the place as it was almost morning. He made a turn in the corner of the police station and stopped. There was Tarrlok holding his arms up in the air and as he moved back, he could see a big white thing floating in the air.**

**_"You're the only who will be able to find Korra. PolarBearDogs have a great sense of smell and I just can't have you tracking her down and belive me, as hard as you try, you wont be able to find us." __'Korra's pup' _**

**He noticed the piece of lump wasn't putting up a fight. Her legs were tied and pain was written all over her face.**

**_'He's a stupid bloodbender!' _**

**Someone was walking by and Tarrlok desperately threw the lump into the back of truck and ran inside.**

**_"I'll deal with you later" _**

**Without thinking twice, Tahno quickly ran to the truck and opened the doors. The pup looked up and growled at him.**

**_ "Quiet, I'm gonna get you out of here'_ he said as he untied her. With her legs free, Naga got up and was ready to make a run for it.**  
**_"Not yet." _. Tahno got out of the truck and looked at the door, signaling for the mutt to get out. She ran out and started to sniff the air. Someone was coming so he grabbed her by the neck and she growled at him again. _"Ssssh" _he pulled her behind the truck.**

**_"Did you hear Tarrlok arrested the Avatar's friends?" _Said one man.**  
**_"What do you suppose he's up to?"_Asked the other. They kept talking until they were out of sight.**

**_"Listen here pup." _He turned to face Naga. _"Korra's friends are in jail so I'm gonna help you find her so no more growling and showing off teeth" _And as if she undestood,her breathing calmed down. He let go of her and she started sniffing the air. Naga was desperate to find her scent for she kept running back and foward. Finally she started to walk in one direction faster and faster. _"Will you slow down you dumb pup" _Tahno said as he ran after her. They were heading towards the snowy mountains.**

**_"There's an abandoned cabin in those mountains."_ Tahno patted Naga in the head. _"Good job mutt"_He was about to walk when Naga sank her teeth into his shirt.**

**_"What is it now?" _**

**Naga gave to understand that she wanted Tahno to ride her.**

**_"Oh no, there's no way I'm doing that" _So Naga grabbed the back of his collar and made a run for it.**  
**_"All right! All right!" _Tahno screamed as Naga began to run even faster _"Stop!"_**

**It was snowing when they got up there and that only made Naga lose her scent again. She whined desperately as she looked around. Tahno patted her neck as he got off her. It had been a while since his last visit here but he recognised some oddly shaped rocks and wierd looking trees. He lead Naga through the storm stoping now and then to have a look around hoping to find some tire tracks but the strom had coverd everything up. He was analyzing some trees when he heard a car near by.**  
**He ran towards Naga and made her hide, her white fur was well camouflaged in the snow so the people in the truck took no notice in them.**

**_"Follow them but be carefull" _he whispered in Naga's ear.**

**They followed the truck until it stopped in front of a cabin.**

**_"You wait here pup. I'll check it out" _**

**Tahno slowly crawled towards the cabin and stood in the corner. He saw Amon and his men get out and enter the cabin.**

**_"He's keeping the Avatar here. I'll take care of the waterbender"__'How am I going to get her out?'_Tahno saw that Amon had at least 4 men with him. It was too much for him to handle, especially without his bending.**

**He waited a while to see if Amon came out with Korra. His only plan was to attack him while Korra got away. It seemed like forever but finally the masked leader came**  
**out carrying an unconscious Tarrlok in his sholders,and then his blood went cold when he heard her scream.**

**_'No!..what are they doing to her...'_**

**Amon was about to close the door when Korra came out the door and threw ice daggers his way. With alot of snow flying in the air, she took that opportunity to make a run for it, Amon following right behind her and the rest of his men trying to catch up. No one noticed that Tahno was there watching the whole thing.**

**_"I didn't..do anything...'_he thought as he saw her run.**

**_"I thought I told you not to underestimate her."_Amon turned towards his men. _"Now we all go after her and then..."_**

**That's when a snow ball hit the lieutenant. They all looked back and saw Tahno.**

**_"Go, try and find her"_ Amon ordered as he turned to face Tahno. The men did as told**  
**and ran after Korra.**

**They were left alone and their battle began. Tahno still had some moves in him and managed to hit a few times. He was about to give him the final punch and that's when the others came and electrified him.**

**_"We can't find her"_Said one of the men.**

**_"Look again"_ ordered Amon _"She's hurt and couldn't have gone far. I'll deal with him" _**

**Tahno knew he was bleeding but the cold weather made his pain go away. He still had the strength to get up and run towards him. That's when Amon started bloodbending his body.**

**Meanwhile, as Naga made way towards Republic City with Korra lying in her back, she stopped and sniffed the air. She turned back to look at Korra and then**  
**lifted her nose up again. She jumped a little to move Korra and made sure she wouldn't fall and ran up that mountain.**

**_"You and Tarrlok..bloodbenders..." __"Smart boy"_ Amon said as he threw Tahno in the air and back in the ground. _"Now prepare to meet your end." _**

**Tahno knew this was it.**

**_"At least she's safe.."_**

**That's when a howl filled the air and Naga appeared in front of Tahno preparing to attack. Amon was about to blood bend the polarbear dog but then his men arrived. He knew he couldn't do anything now. If his men found out, it would put and end to his plans.**

**Naga grabbed Tahno by his collar and ran deep into the woods.**

**The men were about to follow the dog but Amon stopped them.**

**_"let him go"_.**

**_'He wont survive, not after the wounds my men caused him.'_**

**Naga carefully dragged Tahno into the woods and after what seemed a long time, stopped and gently let him go.**

**_"Pup, where's Korra?"_**

**She turned and with her face pointed to a small cave near by. There laid a still Korra.**

**_"Good mutt, now take her to Republoc city...Find her friends.."_**

**Tahno was badly wounded and could barley move. Naga touched his face with the tip of her nose and gave a low whine.**

**_"Go already.."_Tahno said pushing her face away but she kept staring at him. She wasn't going to leave without him.**

**_"Fine.."_ Naga stood next to him and helped him walk to Korra. She then kneeled so Tahno could put her in her back which took some time because of his injuries. After**  
**he was done he tried getting up and she give him a nudge with her hind leg.**

**Naga carefully ran towards republic city, sniffing the air as she caught the scent of Amon and his men near by.**

**Tahno gave it his best to stay awake and made sure Korra wouldn't fall off of Naga's back.**  
**It was late at night when they arrived. Naga ran fater and faster and made a first stop.**

**_"Hey..its the avatar's dog thingy"_Said a familiar voice.**

**There stood Naga at Tahno's building and in front of her were his friends Ming and Shaozu.**

**_"Tahno's with the Avatar..." _said a shocked Ming.**

**Quickly, both of them helped Tahno off the polarbear dog's back . He could barley stand.**

**Naga pressed her nose against his face again and gave him a small lick before she ran off with Korra and started to howl.**

**_"Lucky you decided to stop by Shaozu"_Ming said as both of them carried Tahno upstairs.**

**When she heard Tenzin's voice Korra new she was safe. Both him and BeiFong ran towards Korra asking her were she'd been but it was Mako who ran and carried her away.**

**_"I was so worried about you..." _She was still weak and even though she heard Mako's voice talking to her, she kept seeing Tahno's face...**

**_"I'm glad your here..."_she said, thinking it was someone else who held her.**

**_"So, what's the news?"_Asked Amon as he faced the wall.**

**_"The Avatar was found last night by her friends. That beast took her to them"_ Said the Lieutenant. _"The boy was with her"_**

**Under the hard mask, Amon frowned upon the news. If that boy had the chance to tell Korra his secret, his plans would be ruined.**

**_'He was badly injured. It's only logical  
that whoever found him must take him directly to a hospital.'__"Lieutenant, search for the boy"_.**

**_"Should I bring him to you when we find him" _.**

**_"No"_ Amon turned to face him. _"Finish him off" _**

**The next day when she was feeling all better, Korra went to give Naga a bath. She was about to wash the other side of Naga's fur when a couple of red stains caught her eye.**

**_'What's this..'_She didn't remember having any wounds. As she took the cushion off of Naga something shiny... a chain fell to the ground. Korra took it in her hands and gasped. At the end of the chain, hung a very small wolfbat figure.**


	2. The Search for Tahno

**After giving Naga a bath they called her for breakfast and as they all sat there Korra noticed Tenzin and Lin staring at each other then back at her. She knew they wanted to ask about the events of last night but didn't know how to bring up the subject. Finally, after she had finished eating it was Tenzin who spoke first, asking to please tell them everything she could remember. She explained that Tarrlok was able to bloodbend her because he was Yakone's son.**

**_"But how did you escape and where's Tarrlok"_Tenzin asked Korra.**

**She explained how Amon showed up and fought Tarrlok taking his bending away.**

**_"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too." _ She paused after this. _'But how did he not find me?'_ she asked herself as Tenzin spoke outloud. She looked at Mako and Bolin in hope that one of them might bring up Tahno but no one did. _'Why?'_She kept asking herself. Since there was nothing else for her to say, she got up and excused herself.**

**_"Where are you going?" _Mako asked.**

**_"Um..to my room" _**

**He got up too ****_"I'll go with you"_**

**_"Oh, I'll be fine" _She answered. Korra noticed that since she woke up Mako had been paying a lot of attention to her. Her hopes raised a little at this but she quickly reminded herself that he was with Asami and that they were friends. _'He would show the same amount of concern if it had been Bolin or Asami'_ she told herself. _"I'm okey, really" _**

**_"It's no problem Korra" _Mako walked up to her.**

**_"You know I could really use some tea."_She said quickly.**

**_"Fine" _Mako smiled at her. _"I'll get you some" _**

**As soon as he left she ran to her room and sat in her bed. From the nightstand next to it, she opened her drawer and took out the chain that held the small wolfbat figure. She closed her hand on the chain..**

**_'it has to be his...Who else would it be...' _her fingers rubbed the chain and the dried up blood was now glued to her hand. _'But they would've mentioned him'_She thought of the big blood stain left in Naga's fur. A cold feeling ran past her. What if he was still out there badly injured. He needed her.**

**_'I have to go find him.. he could be lying in the streets..still bleeding...'_**

**Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.**

**_'Probably Mako' _ She put the chain back in the drawer. _"come in"_ To her surprise it was Asami who was opened the door. _"Korra, Mako said you wanted tea"_ She walked to her bed and set the tray on her nightstand. _"Are you okey?"_she asked seeing how Korra didn't respond.**

**_"Im fine.."_ she answered looking up at Asami. _"Are you okey?"_she asked as she noticed the sad look on her friends face.**

**_"Yeah."_ Asami sat next to Korra. _"actually I wanted to ask you something" __"What's wrong?"_**

**Asami didn't know how to bring up the subject of the kiss and felt kind of guilty asking Korra this after all she went through but she just had to know who kissed who first.**

**_ "I was..well I wanted to know.."_ No, she couldn't ask that. What if Korra gave her an answer she didn't want to hear. _"I noticed Mako has been acting strange around you"_she blurted out instead.**

**_"Oh"_ So Asami noticed it too. _" Asami, I'm his friend." _ Korra took her hand. _"I'm sure Mako would act the same way if it had been you or Bolin"_she assured her.**

**Asami smiled at her.**

**_"Your right"_she sighed. Maybe she was just overreacting.**

**_"Is something else bothering you?" __"No"_ Asami got up. Why even mention that she and Mako had gotten into a fight a few minuts ago._"I'm sorry to even bother you with this Korra. I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but ever since Ikki told me about you liking Mako.."__"hey"_ Korra got up to face Asami. _"I do like him Asami, he's my friend and so are you. I did act immature in the past but he likes you"_she gave her friend a reassuring smile**

**Asami blushed.**

**_"Thanks..."__"Listen, I need to go run an errand"_ Korra ran out of her room. _"I'll be back as soon as I can"_she ran outised to get Naga and made way into the water.**

**_"Where are you going?"_Mako ran to her.**

**_"I need to go to Republic City and no you may not come with me"_ the last she said with an angry tone. Mako raised an eyebrow. _"I'm sorry Mako. I'm just worried about someone."_ Mako was about to ask whoit was but Korra sank into the water. _"I'll be fine"_**

**When she arrived at Republic City she remembered that she left the necklace back home.**

**_"Great"_Now how will she be able to find him. She looked at her hands and saw that her fingers still had some dried blood. It was a small amount but she was sure Naga would be able to find him. As they looked around, Korra ran into Gommu, the homeless man living in a bush she encountered on her first day here.**

**_"hey there"_ He greeted her with a cheerful smile. _"You going to the underground hide out?"__"The what?"_She asked.**

**_"It's a secret place where benders and non benders are living together underground. Not everyone is happy how things are turning out so far so they decided to go there. If you ever need a place, drop by Avatar"_ Said the man _"There's an entrance by the park under a big stone and another in the sewers, but hardly anyone uses that entrance"_Gommu said as he ran off and waved goodbye.**

**_"Thanks for telling me!"_Korra waved goodbye as well.**

**Naga lifted her nose to try to find his scent. Though she already knew it by heart, it was still hard when you were in a crowded city with his scent impregnated in many place. She knew the way to his home but that was when she was coming from the mountains. She sniffed the air and floor carefully and her first stop was Narook's Seaweed Noodlery but the manager stated that he hadn't seen Tahno and his friends for a while. The second place was the Arena but she didn't check the place out.**

**_'Why didn't I just ask Bei Fong to give me his adress?'_She thought angrily. She was about to tell Naga to go to the police station but the polarbear dog seem to have found his trace.**

**At last she stood in front of the building.**

**_'So this is where he lives.' _Korra was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and a tanned, dark haired boy came out. He stared at her then took her by the hand and dragged her inside. _"hey..!" __"Were you seen?"_Asked the gray eyed boy not letting go of her wrist.**

**_"What are you..?"_**

**_"Were you seen?"_He insisted.**

**_"I think not..why?"_**

**The boy let go of her wrist. ****_"Sorry, you probably don't remeber me. I'm Ming, Tahno's friend."_**

**_"Yeah I remeber you"_ Korra said as she rubbed her wrist. _"Is he here? I need to speak to him."_**

**_"He's here but you wont be able to talk to him."_the former earthbender answered.**

**_"Why?" _She was afraid to hear the answer.**

**_"Come see for yourself." _Ming led her upstairs and opened the door to Tahno's apartment. _"Shaozu, we've got company" _**

**A pale, brow haired boy with blue eyes appeared and his mouth nearly dropped to the ground.**

**_"Avatar Korra!"_ He dropped to the ground and bowed. _"It's an honor to have you..."_**

**Ming lifted him up.**

**_"get up you fool"_ He turned to Korra. _"Tahno is in his room but he's badly injured."_**

**_"Can I ask how?"__"We don't know"_ said Shaozu _"We hadn't seen him in a while and decided to come visit him but he wasn't home. We decided to wait until he returned but night came and he still wasn't back. We were about to leave when your polar bear dog showed up with both of you"__"We took him upstairs and cheked his wounds. He was hurt badly so I sent Shaozu to look for a nurse to come cure him and while she was doing so, told us that she heared news that Amon was looking for a fomer waterbender."_said a worried Ming.**

**_"And how did she know about this?"_Korra asked.**

**_"There are good people infiltrated in Amon's army. When he heared that you were found, people mention seeing your dog carying two people. We figure that the water bender had to be Tahno so we decided to keep him here."_ Ming explained._"He keeps talking in his sleep. Something about blood benders.."__"Oh"_Korra explained to the boys that Tarrlok was a bloodbender and that he might have hurt Tahno apart from Amon who was there too.**

**_"I need to see him."_**

**Ming opened the door and led Korra in.**

**_"He's sleeping"_**

**Korra walked into the room and saw him lying still in his bed. She reached for a chair and carefully placed it next to Tahno's bed.**

**_'So you were there' _Korra stroked the hair out of his face and was alarmed when she felt the coldness of his skin. She asked Shaozu to bring water and was carefull when she opend his shirt.**

**_'No' _She put her hand over her mouth when she took off the bandages and revealed how big the wound was. It started in his right sholder and made it's way through his chest and was very wide. There were smaller wounds around it but this looked more than she could handle.**

**_"You will be able to heal him right?"_asked a concerned Shaozu as he set down a bowl of water in Tahno's bed.**

**_"I'll do my best"_**

**An hour later Korra was still trying to close up that big wound. The smaller ones were easier but this one was so deep.**

**_'If only Katara were here' _She bended the glowing water away from the wound and saw how little progress she made.**

**_"He can't stay here"_ she said as Shaozu entered the room. _"He needs a hospital" _**

**_"We can't take him there"_ said the ex firebender. _"If Amon finds him..."_**

**_"I know.."_ Korra thought as hard as she could. She could take him to the Island. _'Yes. I could look after him there.'_ she thought enthusiastically. _'He could get the proper attention'_She ran out of his room to tell them her plan.**

**_"Hey"_ Ming said as he came out of the Kitchen._ "I just heard on the radio that one of the firebending councils was attacked"_**

**This meant that Tenzin was probably in trouble to. Something told her it wasn't going to be safe on the Island.**

**_'But where could he stay?'_ She thought hard until the right place pop in her mind. _"That's it"_She ordered Ming and Shaozu to help her take Tahno to Naga. When she covered him up she then told them to pack anything they could and meet her in the park.**

**_"Well hey there Avatar!"_ Gommu waved happily at her as she arrived with Naga._"What brings you here?"__"You have healers living here?"_ she crossed her fingers behind behind her back _'Please say yes'__"Why sure." he answered.__"Great!"_ Shaozu and Ming were already there. Together they carried Tahno to one of the tents. _"I'll come and visit him"_Korra promised as she got on Naga and raced towards the island. When she got there, the explosions began.**

**_"Korra, where were you?"_ Mako asked when she got there. Asami looked at him again noticing the worried look in his eyes. _'Please stop'_she told herself.**

**_"Never mind that"_They all raced towards Lin.**

**_"We heard Explosions. What's going on?"_She asked.**

**_"Republic City is being under attacekd"_answered the metal bender.**

**After rescuing Tenzin and his family, Korra told them about the underground hideout.**

**_That sounds great"_ Said Bolin. _"Lead the way Korra" _**

**More equalist were arriving at the island as the team boarded Naga. If they didn't want to get caught they had to leave now. Naga's paws barely touched the water when Korra remembered she'd left Tahno's necklace back in her room.**

**_"I forgot something"_She yelled as she got off of Naga.**

**_"Korra!"_Mako ran after her.**

**She raced to her room and got out the necklace.**

**_"What could be so important for you to come back? We have to leave now!" _Mako took Korra's hand and tried to take a peek to see what she had grabbed but Korra was quick to hide the necklace in one of her pockets. There was no way she was leaving this behind.**

**As lead them to the underground hide out. Asami noticed how Mako kept walking by Korra's side the whole time and was glad to see that Korra gave no importance to this.**

**_'he's just worried about her'_she kept saying over and over again until they got to the camp.**

**_"This is ...different"_Asami said as she looked around.**

**_"We can wait here until help comes"_ Mako said looking around. _"We need to find a place to rest".__"you guys go ahead"_ Korra yelled back at her friends. _"I..um..I'll be right back"_She ran to the place where she'd left them but they were nowhere in sight and the underground hideout was much bigger than she thought it would be. Asking around and no one giving her a helpfull answer she found Gommu and asked him.**

**_"Oh those guys. We moved them to a much bigger place. Come, I'll take you"_**

**When they got there, it was Shaozu who greeted her enthusiastically**

**_"Glad your back Avatar Korra."__"They moved you here?"__"Yeah"_ Ming met up with them _"They gave Tahno this room."_He ponted to a door and explained that they would be sleeping in tents near by.**

**_"Is he..awake yet.."_she asked.**

**Ming shook his head. ****_"no, but you can see him if you like"_**

**Both friends walked Korra to the room.**

**_"We're glad for everything you've done Avatar Korra"_Shaozu said.**

**_"There's no need to thank me Shaozu. And please, call me Korra"_**

**They stopped at the door. ****_"You know, we..Ming and I wanted to apologize for the way we behaved at the arena that day."}_**

**_"It's okey guys"_Korra smiled at them.**

**_"And it was Shaozu's idea to pay off the referee. Said something about having a disadvantage with the Avatar"_**

**_"Spirits Ming!"_ Shaozu gave his friends a light punch in the sholder. _"Shut up"_**

**Korra laughed.**

**_"You know sometimes fame just gets the worst in people."_ Shaozu smiled at her as he opened the door and moved away so she could enter. _"If you need anything, call me"_said the ex firebender as he closed the door.**

**The room was big and a bit dark and cold. Besides Tahno's bed in the room,in the corner there was chair and that was it.** **She walked as silently as she could towards his bed and kneeled to have a better look at him. He still looked rather pale but as she touched his face, noticed that it felt warmer than before. ****Seeing him lying there made all these feelings come to her mind and that's all it took for the tears to sly down her cheeks. First him, then Lin, Tenzin's family on the run and here she was hiding from Amon, still scared to face him an unable to help her friends.**

**She knew this was all her fault. If she had just obeyed Tenzin and stayed back home none of this would've happened. Amon started taking people's bending after her arrival so he could show her what he was capable of doing. Lin and Tenzin might have not caught the masked leader but they did manage to have things under control. That was before her arrival.**

**_'No wonder Lin didn't want me here'_ She thought._ 'She knew Amon would take action with my presence'_**

**But she was just so eager...no, impatient to learn airbending and finish her Avatar training. She had such high hopes coming to Republic City, happy to have some freedom after all these years and finally be able to do some good. Little did she imagine coming face to face with someone who could actually take away her bending.**

**The room was silent and this was just what she needed. She hid her face in the covers, ashamed that she was even crying at all. She just couldn't do this infront of her friends. Grateful as she was for their company, she just felt so much presure around them. They all counted on her to end things and what if it didn't turn out the way they planned. She began to cry harder, unaware that there was some movement on the bed until she felt a hand gently tug on her ponytail and pull her face up.**

**_"Why are you crying little girl?"_**


	3. Awakening

**Even though his eyes were closed he could tell it was her who entered the room and as she drew near, her scent grew stronger it brought him back to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery where he first talked to her. It was when he leaned close to her and made that smart comment about those Private Lessons that the sweet smell of ocean filled his nose. He kept his eyes closed and breathed it in slowly. Spirits. How many times had he looked out his window and seen Korra and her friends running around the city.**

**_'Would she visit me if she knew where I lived?'_ he often wondered as he watched. The last time he'd seen her, she had offered him to hang out with her and her friends _"because you shouldn't be alone in a time like this"_she pointed out. And after he politely refused, she made him another offer.**

**_"If you ever want to talk, you know you can always find me on Air Temple Island. You will come right?"_she asked holding his hand. He never did for what was there to say. She could never understand what he was going through. Still, her eyes had been so full of understanding, as if she did know.**

**He would then shut the curtains and go sit in his usual corner until night came. And what did he think of as he sat there? Certainly not feeling sorry for himself, at least not anymore. No. His mind always drifted back to the day Amon took his bending and as he went through every detail of that fight, he kept thinking of every move**

**_he could have made _to save him and his friends from Amon's clutches. But what's done is done. He sometimes thought about it way too much.**

**_'But you can't change the past' _he told himself. So instead he thought of her, of her smile, the clothe she wore the last time they spoke. The way she held his hand. The sad look in her eyes as he spoke. Everything he remembered, except the sound of her voice.**

**Now here she was again standing next to his bed, looking at him. He kept his eyes closed because he didn't want to scare her off. The room was so silent he could actually hear her breathing and felt as she kneeled next to his bed, placing her hand on his cheek.**

**_'Korra'_Her touch felt warm. She then pulled away and a few seconds later her soft sobs filled the room. She was crying. He opened his eyes and looked her way. The young Avatar hid her face in the covers of his bed, her body shaking as her sobs grew louder. He reached for her pony tail and gently brought her face up. They looked at each other for a while. Her tear stained eyes gave her a special look. A look he never imagined seeing in her.**

**_"Why are you crying little girl?" __"Tahno"_ She whispered his name as she wiped the tears away. Even though new tears were forming, he caught a hint of happiness in those sad eyes. _"Im so glad your awake"_ Korra said as she saw a blurry Tahno staring at her. Despite feeling a lot of pain in his body, he managed to give her a small smile. _"Well your crying was hard to ignore" _**

**He tried to sit up but felt a lot pain in doing so.**

**_"You shouldn't move too much."_ Korra helped him lie down again. Her voice sounded a lot more cheerful. _'He's okey'_ She thought as she helped him get comfortable. _"How..how are you feeling?"__"Been in worst pain than this"_ he joked trying to make her feel better. She answered with a smile._ "I wanted to thank you for rescuing me ..."_ she started to say but stopped when the look in his eyes change at the mention of this. _"Tahno, what's wrong?"_She kneeled next to his bed again.**

**How could he explain that he didn't actually help her. That his body froze when he heard her screaming in that cabin and stood still as she ran away from Amon. That he was now useless to help anybody, especially her. Korra, thinking his silence was because of something else started to cry again.**

**_"I'm so sorry. It's my fault this happened to you... You wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me..no one would be if..if I had just stayed home. "__"No..Korra ...please"_ Tahno reached for her face and brought it up. _"It's not that. I..I didn't actually do anything to help you."_ He said as he turned away from her and stared at the wall. _"All I did was free your pup and when I heard you screaming inside the cabin, I froze."_ He turned to look at her. _"You're the one who found a way out and fought those guys."__"Tahno"_ She leaned in closer to him. _"By helping Naga you helped me. I would've been caught if Naga hadn't been there..If you hadn't freed her." __"How do you even know it was me"_He asked.**

**_"I found a chain with a small wolfbat in Naga's cushion."_ She gave him a weak smile._ "It's quite obvious isn't it? Where did you get it?" __"It belongs to my dad. He always found wolfbats fascinating creatures."_ he smirked._ "My mother gave it to him as a present and has never taken it off, that is until he gave it to me when I decided to come to Republic City."__"So the necklace is special?"_She asked.**

**_"yeah it is"__"I left it back at camp"_ She lied. _"I'll bring it to you next time" __"That's okey."_ He looked around the room. _"so where are we?"_**

**Korra put him up to date, explaining that he was badly injured and couldn't be taken to a hospital so she and his team mates brought him here because it was much safer. He then asked why they couldn't take him to a hospital.**

**_"Tahno...Amon's after you and we don't know why. Do you?" __"He's after me?"_This was news to him too.**

**_"He was men looking for you. Everywhere.__"I can't remember much. After they electrified me, I sorta passed out..then.."_He stopped when he saw Korra's sad expression. How many more people was Amon going to hurt because she didn't have the guts to face him.**

**_"Hey hey, don't you worry about me."_ he said._ "I'm safe because of you."_ It felt nice, having her here and showing that she cared about him. _"So..what's your plan?"_he asked changing the subject.**

**She told him that there was no plan. Amon had taken over the city and she heard that Tenzin had called for help.**

**As he laid there and listen to her talk he felt the need to have her closer to him. There was something about her that made him feel like his old self again. He thought of a plan. A bit risky but he had already lived with regrets these past few days. He was not letting this opportunity slip away from him.**

**_"It all happened so quickly. Tenzin just told me to contact the United Forces."_Korra kept talking and then looked at Tahno to find that his eyes were completely shut. His body looked all still so she leaned in closer to see if she could hear his breathing.**

**_"Tahno?"_ Her face was so close to his. He looked okay. _'Probably just tired' _she thought as she slowly backed away. That's when she felt his arm around her waist.**

**_"hey!"_Korra put her hands in his chest, forgetting about his wounds and struggled to break free. For some reason her heart seemed to beat a lot faster. He opened his eyes, smiled as he pushed her near him and planted a kiss right on her cheek.**

**_"Korra, you okay?"_ The door opened and Ming's head appeared. _"ooh."_ A big grin appeared on his face._"Sorry . I'll come back later."_he said shutting the door.**

**Korra pulled away.**

**_"What's the matter with you!"_ She was glad the room was dark. She felt a lot of heat and was pretty sure she was red in the face._ 'Ugh. He'd never let me hear the end of it'__"I just wanted to give my saviour a kiss."_he said smiling at her.**

**_"You could've asked"__"Would you have let me?" _**

**Korra crossed her arms.**

**_ "You sure know how to ruin a moment pretty boy"_ she sat beside him. _"Don't you try more funny business"_She began to undo the buttons in his shirt to check his wounds.**

**_"What do I get for a kiss in the mouth?"_he asked raising an eyebrow.**

**Korra rolled her eyes.**

**_"Idiot. I could've reopened your wounds."__"It was worth the shot."_**

**Korra's hand were stroking the small scars to see if there was no damage there. He liked it, the feel of her hands against his skin. It made him shake.**

**_"sorry"_ she said. _"You must be cold. I'll finish this fast"_ She then began to feel the bandages, gently pressing down. _"Do you feel any pain?"__"No, but this feels nice."_ He took her hand and pulled her back down again aiming for her cheek but this time she was ready. _"Oh no you don't!"_She grabbed him by the ear and pulled his face down.**

**_"owww!" _he rubbed his ear. _"Why would you treat a hurt boy like this?!" __"Because the hurt boy can sometimes be a pain"_ Korra said as she closed his shirt and stood up _"Keep it up and maybe I won't come back" _**

**_"Oh you'll come back Uh-vatar"_he had a big grin on his face.**

**_"Hey Korra"_ Shaozu ran up to her as she stepped out. _" Ming told me that Tahno woke..."_ He backed away when he saw Korra's angry face as she slammed the door hard. _"What a jerk.__'Oh, you'll come back Uh-vatar'._she imitated him.**

**_"I can still hear you!"_shouted Tahno.**

**_"grrrr"_ Korra stomped away without noticing Shaozu's presence. Her heart was beating faster than usuall._"The nerve of that guy, I could've hurt him and he still complains the big fat..."_she turned the corner still talking to herself.**

**_"She will come back right?"_Shaozu asked Ming**

**_"Yeah, I think she will"_ he said as he stared at Korra and then at Tahno's room.**


	4. Awakening part II

**_"Tahno"_**** Korra screamed at the top of her lungs. Ming and Shaozu who were near by stopped what they were doing, looked at the room then back at each other letting out a nervous laugh. ****_"Wonder what he did now?"_**** Ming asked as they saw the door open followed by Korra stomping hard on the floor that for a split second the boys actually felt the floor shake a little.**

Being Tahno's closest friends since childhood, Ming and Shaozu were very well aware his sudden change these past few days. They had witnessed Tahno's downfall since that incident with Amon, locking himself up in his apartment and never wanting to come out. Both boys struggled with the fact that they couldn't bend anymore but they had been there for each other unlike Tahno, who because of his work, had moved out a long time ago and gotten himself a new home. Many times they had gone to visit him but despite being there had never answered the door. One rainy night they had caught him outside his balcony standing in the rain, hand stretched out as he watched every raindrop slip from his fingers. Thank the spirits that Ming had bought his spare key that time. They lured him inside and sat him down. He never said a word. But that seemed like a long time ago and those days felt so far behind. Right before their eyes, the Tahno they knew was slowly coming back and all though both boys never said it out loud, they silently agreed that Korra's visits had everything to do with this sudden change.

Seeing a lot of Korra these past two days, they were quickly catching on to her strong body language, learning to stay out of her way whenever Tahno did something to make her lose her nerve. Ming who was the most observant of the three had noticed that Korra's mood also changed as soon as she got there. The second day she arrived, he had noticed a stressed look on her face, but as soon as she hung out with them and especially Tahno she'd leave a bit irritated because of him, but in a much better mood.

**_"Hey Korra" _****Shaozu ran to Korra before she left. ****_"Leaving already?" _******

**_"Yeah"_**** She turned to talk to him. She hated to leave but her friends needer her as well. General Iroh was suppose to arrive tomorrow but the group still hadn't heard a word from him. ****_"Rats"_**** She said out loud.**

**_"What's wrong?"_******

**_"Um nothing..I forgot to bring Tahno's necklace. I wanted to return it before the General's arrival." _******

**_"Don't worry"_**** the brown haired boy smiled at her. ****_"It'll give you an excuse to visit him before you go do your avatar duties."_******

**_"Yeah"_**** He had no idea how close to the truth he was. Since that day, she had always carried his necklace around, pretending she had forgotten it back at camp using it as an excuse to go visit him though she really didn't need one since she always went there to check how his wounds were doing. It also represented the promise she had made to him long ago. Whenever Korra lost her nerve she would take it out and stare at it.**

**_"You gotta get him for me"_**** he said to her and that calmed her down. ****_'You can't lose your nerve Korra'_**** she said to herself. ****_'You have a promise to keep'_******

**_"I'll be back as soon as I can." _****She ran and waved goodbye.**

Bolin was the first one to greet her when she arrived back at camp.**_ "You've been gone a while Korra. Mako was getting ready to go look for you." _****  
****_"I wish he wouldn't worry so much" She sighed. "I did promise I wouldn't leave the hide out without him." _******

**_"Where were you Korra?"_**** asked the firebender as he approached them.**

**_"I was ...helping the healers."_**** She said quickly which was true. She not only made personal visits to Tahno. Sometimes a new person would arrive and the healers would ask her to help. She had visited six patients apart from Tahno but their wounds were small compared to his, so she finished fast and made a stop at his place. ****_"What's new?"_**** she asked.**

**_"Well, still no word from General Iroh" _****explained Mako ****_"and we don't know what Sato's plan is" _******

**_"Oh. Well looks like you don't need me here." _****Korra said as she turned to walk away but Mako reached for her. ****_"Hold on. Where do you think your going?" _******

**_"Well I thought I see if the healers needed my help?"_******

**_"If they need you, they'll come looking for you Korra"_**** said Bolin.**

**_"Come on, we need to think of new plans to make sure General Iroh arrives safely."_**** Mako dragged her away.**

In the two days that follwed, she found it hard to sneak away for a visit. She and Mako had gone up disguised as equalist to hear the latest news. The three days that Iroh had promised to arrive had gone and on the fourth day at the hideout Korra felt she had finally reached her peak. All this talk about her being on the run and hiding from Amon was starting getting on her nerve that sometimes she just felt like runing out and screaming so that people could see that she was still there. It was in those time that she would take out Tahno's necklace.

**_"Please calm down."_**** It didn't help that all her friends could talk about was Iroh's arrival. ****_"We need to be ready for anything they throw at us."_**** Bolin said. ****_"That's why we need to think of a million ways to be ready"_****So they sat there hour after hour discussing about that day and every time someone thought of a plan a fault would appear and they'd have to start from scratch.**

**_"We can't plan anything unless we know what we are up against"_**** Korra said, fed up with the the conversation. Finally agreeing that it was no use they had all gone to sleep. It was still early but in that dark underground place where sunlight never hit, nightime came a bit earlier so as soon as she heard the boys snoring, Korra got up and made a run for it.**

**_"Hey, we missed you these past few days"_**** Ming said as he greeted Korra.**

**_"Sorry"_**** she said panting for air. ****_"How is he?" _******

**_"Still a bit weak. He sleeps most of the time. But I have a feeling he'll be waking up soon"_**** Ming winked at her.**

**_"Korra your back!"_**** Shaozu appeared grabbing her hand and put a bowl of soup ****_"Take this to him. He'll be hungry when he wakes up"_******

**_"How do you know he'll wake..."_******

But Shaozu was already pushing her towards Tahno's room. **_"You'll see."_**** He said still shoving her until they reached the door. Korra sighed. Sometimes she got the feeling that those two boys had an inside joke or were up to something. She peeked into his room and saw him lying still. ****_'Well he's asleep. I should probably leave him alone'_**** But she didn't want to leave. Not Yet. She practically tiptoed to his bed and sat in the chair next to it. As she watched him she asked herself how he could look so peaceful sleeping and make her want to punch him when he was awake. There was something about the way he made her lose her temper. ****_'It's almost as if he likes it when I get mad but he really is...'_******

**_"Well, aren't you going to feed me?"_******

Korra jumped up, almost spilling the soup on his bed.

**_"It's very rude to stare Uh-vatar"_**** he said, eyes still closed but a smile on his face.**

**_"How..How long have you been awake you big dummy?! You could've said something!"_******

**_"Well, you staring at me is kinda flattering but it was too much it started to creep me out."_**** Tahno opened his eyes and stared at the bowl of soup.****_ "well..are you gonna feed me or not?" _******

**_"You can move your arms. Feed yourself."_******

**_"Fine,I just hope my wounds don't open up with so much movement. Then you'll have to undress and cure me again."_**** He grinned at her.****_ "Unless that's what you want."_******

**_"Aww Tahno. I'm sorry. How inconsiderate of me"_**** She said in such a sweet voice.****_ "I'll go warm this up for you and I'll be right back" _******

Tahno smiled as she left. **_'Well that was easy'_******

But the pleasure didn't last long as Korra came back with a steaming bowl of soup and in her other hand she had a hold of Ming's sleeve.**_ "Korra!what are you doing?!"_****He was surprised at how strong she was.****_"Ming..Tahno wants to be feed so why don't you do that while I prepare the rest of his meal"_**** she sat him down with a satisfied grin.**

**_"ugh"_**** Tahno said as he stared at Ming and the thought of being fed by him instead of Korra. ****_"never mind"_****he pouted.**

**_"Can I go now?"_**** asked Ming**

After he was done eating Korra checked to see how his wounds were. The big scar across had little openings and part of it had to do with the attempt at kissing her cheek the other day. He was smart into tricking her to get near him.**_"You really need to stop doing that"_**** Korra warned him.****_ "keep this up your and your wound will never close"_******

**_"Well if you'd stop struggling and let me kiss you.."_******

**_"Hey! I'm not falling for your tricks again pretty boy"_**** Korra said as she closed his shirt up, keeping an eye out for another one of his tricks.**

**_"And when do I get my bath?"_******

**_"The other healers can take care of that"_**** Korra hissed.**

**_"Don't you wanna.."_******

**_"No, I don't.."_**** She sat down next to him and drank a glass of water.**

**_"So, what are the news now?"_**** He asked. Korra explanied that they were still waiting for the United Forces led by General Iroh. ****_"And who is this General Iroh?"_**** Tahno asked curiously.**

**_"He's the Firelords grandson."_******

**_"great.."_****Tahno made a face.****_ "Another firebender."_**** The last he said with a hint of jealousy and Korra caught that tone so she asked if he had a problem with firebenders. ****_"Don't tell me they took someone from you too"_**** she crossed her arms waiting for an answer.**

**_"As the matter of fact one of my best friends is a fire bender"_**** He said as Korra took another zip of water.****_ "And my grandparents are firebenders as well"_******

**_"What?!"_**** Korra spat water in his face.**

**_"And you said you didn't wanto to give me bath Uh-vatar"_******

**_"Sorry." _****Korra got up and took a cloth to dry up his face.****_ "It's just that..well, I didn't expect to hear that...I mean, your a waterbender..how..."_******

**_"Hey Korra" _****Shaozu came in interrupting them.****_ "The healers are coming here to check up on Tahno so if you wanna step out while they do that." _******

**_"That's okey Shaozu. I'll stay here" _******

**_"yeah, when I say check up I really meant there here to give him a bath" _******

Korra quickly sat up.**_ "Oh, Yeah...I'll um.. leave" _****She turned towards Tahno ****_"And no I don't want to stay" _******

**_"Wasn't gonna ask" _****he smirked.**

As they waited for the healers Korra started to get a little cold. She'd forgotten her jacket back at camp and it was freezing. She sighed. She was probably gonna have to go back and get it. But what if she woke up Mako and Bolin. They'd never let her go. Tahno notice Korra lightly hugging herself and asked if she was okey.

**_"it's just that I forgot my jaket and it's getting really cold. I guess I'll have to run back and get it."_**** She strarted to walk towards the door.****_ "I'll be right back"_**** Tahno thought quick. If he let her go who knew when she might come back.****_ "I think the guys packed me some sweaters. Why don't you check in my suitcase. Look for a blue one."_**** Korra turned and gave him a thankful. She found the suitcase and started searching till she found a big navy blue sweater. It was big even for him.**

**_"That's the one"_**** Tahno said as Korra showed it to him.****_ "It use to be my favorite untill Shaozu washed it the wrong way."_**** Korra put on the sweater. The sleeves were to long as was the length. It came down to her knees.****_ "It's a little big"_******

**_"Well that's because your shorter than me. Still it's the warmest sweater I have."_**** He wasn't lying. It warmed her up right away. There was a knock at the door. It was the healers.**

After the healers arrived and attended Tahno, the three of them entered the room which looked a bit different. The healers had set a table next to his bed, leaving two candles to iluminate the room and three more untouched. He was now seated in his bed with a few pillows in his back. Korra's chair was still there but Shaozu quickly called dibs on it and Ming had brought his own.

**_"Um.."_**** Korra looked around for a place to sit. ****_"Why don't you sit next to Tahno"_**** Shaozu suggested. ****_"The bed's big enough to hold you too"_******

**_"I don't know..."_******

**_"It's already late Korra"_**** Ming said as he took out a radio and placed it on the table. ****_"People are getting ready for bed or are already asleep"_**** She couldn't argue with that. ****_"All right"_**** she sighed taking off her boots and placed the left over pillows in her back to get comfortable. Ming turned on the radio and for a few minutes they stayed silent, enjoying the fine tunes. Korra closed her eyes for a while enjoying the tranquility the music brought and without noticing, she leaned her head on Tahno's arm, enjoying the warmth produced by the closeness of their bodies. Ming and Shaozu gave each other quick glances accompanied by a sly smile. Everything was going according to plan..until the static came followed by a voice that immediately made Korra's eyes pop open. **

_**"Citizen of republic City, as you all know, Avatar Korra is on the run. She has left you unprotected. This is my last call to all the benders. War is coming. Surrender now and you shall have refuge. Keep your bending and..." **_

**Ming quickly turned the knob on the radio and Amon's voice faded. **

**_"What does he mean surrender?"_**** Korra asked the former wolfbats. Both boys looked at each other, not knowing if it was appropriate to tell Korra the news. **

**_"Ming..."_**** He looked away. ****_"Shaozu.."_**** He cast his eyes down. She turned to Tahno. ****_"What's going on.._****." she asked. Tahno looked down at her and sighed. He really didn't feel like telling Korra about Amon's plans.**

**_"Fine, If you won't tell me I'm sure someone out there will"_**** She started to get up but tahno caught her by the arm.****_ "Wait.._****" He turned to Ming, hinting that he should be the one telling Korra.**

**He took a deep breath before speaking.****_ "Amon is talking about war and he's offering benders a chance to surrender to him. We thinks he's planing on attacking the city and has offered refuge to his followers. If a bender is willing to go have his power taken away, he will take them in and.."_**** he pasued and looked at Korra. **

**_"he's what,.." _****She didn't know what to say so Shaozu spoke quickly. **_**"He's lying Korra. He just wants to scare benders. Besides..." **_**Shaozu smiled at her.**_** "All of us wouldn't be here if we didn't have faith in you.. and we do..We believe in you and.."**_

**Tahno raised his hand to his mouth and give a little cough to interrupt Shaozu speech. He knew his friend was trying to chear her up but he also knew Korra didn't need this now. She stared at her hands, for a while forgetting that she was not alone in that room. Was he really planning to destroy the city? And what would happen to the people? While her thought wandered the three boys remain silent until she looked up minutes later. There was an awkward moment of silence before Korra spoke again.**

**_"So... tell me how have you guys been doing." _****she asked, abruptly changing the subject and she meant how were they doing these past few days in the underground hide out but they though Korra asked how were they doing without their bending.**

**_"Okey"_**** answered Ming.****_ "It's been hard, not being able to bend again. The first couple of days were rough but we've gotten along fine"_******

**_"Yeah"_**** Shaozu said.****_ "We were all really depressed but we'll figure a way out. We have these past few days, though we still have trouble dealing with it sometimes"_******

Tahno didn't answer and there was an akward silence so she asked how they all met.

**_"I met Tahno first. I was ..mmm.. lets see, about six years old"_**** Shaozu said. ****_"he saved me from some bullies."_******

**_"Really?"_**** Korra looked at Tahno who responded with a shy smile.**

**_"Yeah" _****Shaozu explanied that they still hated firebenders back at Ba Sing Se so a bunch of earthbenders had him cornered. ****_"Lucky for me Tahno was walking by. I still couldn't control my firebending at the time so I had no way to defend myself. At frist I thought he was joining them but he then told them to back off and when they didn't he fought the two guys."_**** Shaozu said and went on telling the tale. ****_"A year later, Ming came along. This time Tahno and I were cornered by three earthbeders. That's when Ming joined them and Tahno pointed out that it wasn't a fair fight but they didn't care and urged Ming to take the first shot" _******

**_"And what happened?" _****Korra asked.**

**_"I didn't do anything" _****Ming said. ****_"I also thought it was an unfair fight so the guys pushed me with them and said I was little traitor. And since that day the three of us have gotten along just fine." _******

**_"Yeah, the others kids teased us because we hung out with Shaozu."_**** Tahno said. ****_"Some people still haven't forgiven the firebenders because of the war but he was different from the others. Bit of a cry baby" _****He smiled at Shaozu who stuck his tounge out.**

**_"You're not so far behind"_**** Shaozu turned to Korra saying that when Tahno hit his teens it was all about his hair. ****_"He almost punched me one time because I was this close to burning it"_******

**_"Well I told you many times not to firebend near me!"_**** Tahno growled.**

**_"it. was. an. accident."_**** Shaozu said. ****_"When are you gonna let it go?!" _******

Tahno rolled his eyes. **_"Accident he says."_**** He turned to Korra. ****_"He sneezed on it! He was always jealous of my hair. Bit different from those ugly curls he has " _******

**_"Hey, I was sick and you know it, and how dare you insult my curly hair!"_******

Korra and Ming laughed as the two boys started to fight like children. **_"Ladies, ladies, calm down. You're both cry babies."_**** the earthbender finally said getting a bit annoyed by their childish behavior.**

**_"Ming still sleeps with his baby blanket!"_**** Shaozu blurted out and then covered his mouth. ****_"What the..!"_****Ming stretched out his arms as if to choke Shaozu but then started to laugh. ****_"We all have our secrets"_**** He said crossing his arms. Korra had to wipe a tear away. It had been a long time since she'd laugh this hard.**

**_"Well, it's getting late and we have to get ready for bed."_**** Ming said as he stood up. When Korra and Tahno weren't looking he signaled Shaozu to take the chair. ****_"Good night, we'll see you in the morning" _******

Both boys left taking their their chairs with them. Shaozu was already near the door when Korra took notice of this.**_ "Hey Shaozu, could you leave a..."_******

**_"WellGoodNightSleepTightDon'tLetTheBedBugsBite"_**** Shaozu said as he made a run for it and crashed into the door frame. ****_"owww!"_******

**_"idiot"_**** they heard Ming's voice as he dragged Shaozu lying body out of sight while and Korra and Tahno stared with their eyes wide opened. ****_"Sorry about that"_**** Ming apologized as he closed the door leaving the couple in a state of bewilderment.**


	5. Awakening part III

**The room was silent as they sat there still staring at the door, boggled at the boys behavior just a few minutes ago. ****_"What just happened?"_**** Korra asked blinking in bewilderment. Tahno sighed.****_"I have no idea"._****He had notice that his friends were acting a bit curious these days, whispering to each other when they thought he was asleep and he thought he heard them mentioning his name and Korra's a few times. He was going to have a word with those two as soon as Korra left. A hissing sound made them both turn to the table where the two lit candles were slowly melting into the table. Tahno blew them out and passed one of the three left over candles to Korra. ****_"Would you?"_**** He asked. She hesitated, still feeling uncomfortable using her bending in front of him, even if it was fire. ****_"I don't mind Korra"_**** he said appreciating the gesture.****_"I have to get use to it, don't I?"_******

**_"I guess..."_**** A small ball of flame materialized in her hand as Tahno handed her the candles.**

**_"So"_**** He turned to her after she was finished. ****_"you staying?"_******

**_"Well you're not getting rid of me that easily, I can promise you that"_**** She smiled up at him. ****_" I mean...Only if you want me too"_******

**_"I'd like that"_**** he returned the smile.**

Her heart skipped a beat as he did this. It was this kind and shy smile of his that begun to take an effect on her, unlike other times when he'd give her that mocking smile of his followed by some smart comment to piss her off. She found herself staring at him. All though he made her mad sometimes ...Okey most of the time, she'd begun to really care for him. Korra had began to realize that when she couldn't come to visit, she would become a little frustrated and desperate and it wasn't just the excuse to see how we was healing. She really did like to come and spend some time with him.

**_'How long will this last'_**** she thought as she kept her eyes focused on him. His features looked softer in candle light. ****_'beautiful'_**** she lingered at his silver eyes as if trying to find something there. She was glad to see he no longer had those dark circles under them. Her hands played with the sweater, fist forming under the sleeves.**

**_"What's wrong?"_**** he turned to face her.**

**_"I..." _****Why was she suddenly nervous around him? ****_"I..was wondering if you're comfortable."_**** she brought her wrapped fist up near her lips, trying to cover any trace of blush in her cheeks.**

**_"Well, my arm is getting kind of tingly"_******

**_"Oh sorry"_**** She hadn't noticed she was leaning on his arm. She moved so he could take it out.**

**_"Ahh, that's better"_**** he lifted his arm and was about to wrap it around Korra but stopped midway . ****_"You mind?"_**** He asked.**

**_"Only if you promise not to try any of your tricks"_******

**_"All right"_**** He promised. ****_'Like I'm stupid enough to spoil a moment like this'_**** he dropped his arm around Korra.**

The stayed silent for a while. Tahno focused his eyes on Korra noticing how beautiful she looked in this candle light, his mind also wondering how long this was going to last. In a way they had their own little world here in this room. Call him selfish, he liked having her all to himself and was very pleased by all the attention she gave him. Down here in this room, neither brought up the subject of the war. He knew she was going through a really tough time right now so he would sometimes ask and she would respond by giving him a quick answer. If she said nothing else he didn't push it. He dared tightened his grip on her as if at any time she would get up and leave.

**_"So, you have many friends back home?"_**** he inquired.**

**_"I have Naga.."_**** She leaned her head on his chest.**

**_"That pup?"_**** he wrinkled his nose. ****_"I mean human friends."_******

**_"mmm, now that you mention it, no. I don't"_******

**_"Why?"_**** He asked. ****_"Don't tell me you threw your pup at every person who tried to approach you."_******

**_"Just the jerks"_**** She smirked up at him. ****_"and well, there are two cousins of mine but they live on the Northern Water Tribe."_******

**_"Bit far"_**** Tahno started doing circular movements around her shoulder. ****_"and how about boyfriends?"_**** he asked curiously.****_ "Had any, or you scared them off too?" _******

Korra gave a soft laugh.**_ "Boys back at the tribe always found me a bit intimidating, you know, being the Avatar."_**** she played with her fingers, not daring to look up.**

**_"What?! Why would they find you intimidating Korra? I mean you have such a calm personality."_****he said in a concerned/sarcastic tone. ****_"you barley scream and you hardly insult people. And let's not forget about those fine table manners you have."_**** he sneered.**

**_"What does that mean?"_**** she asked looking up.**

He exhaled, remembering that day at Narook's and a small chuckle left his mouth.**_"Korra, I could hear your burps all across the restaurant"_**** She blushed, looking down again and started playing with the sleeve of the sweater, giving it a few twist. ****_"You...you heard that?_**** she asked feeling ashamed at the fact that he had heard her burp. ****_"I thought you left"_**** With Bolin it was all good fun but him pointing it out just made her want to dig her face inside the sweater.**

**_"No, my friends left. I stayed a while longer you probably didn't see me. And yes, those were quite the burps. Made me spit my drink when I heard them."_**** An innocent smirk formed on his lips when he saw her reaction. ****_"And you should've seen the look on my face when I saw it was you. Seriously Korra, I thought it was some big dude."_******

**_"Shut up Tahno"_**** she elbowed him lightly so not to bring any pain on his wound. ****_"I was just fooling around. Like you haven't burped in your life. I wait, look who I'm talking to. The guy who screams like a girl"_******

**_"Hey! You would scream like a girl too if you suddenly found yourself being barked at by a big mutt with bad breath" _******

Korra let out a giggle as she recalled Tahno's scream when Naga showed up and bared her teeth at him.**_"well excuse me for trying to defend myself and you did have that one coming to you. It was that or having to live with the fact that a girl beat you up." _****Tahno let out a soft growl. ****_"Be thankful that's all I did."_**** She moved closer to him. ****_"Sooooo... Ming mentioned you were from Ba Sing Se."_******

**_"Shaozu and Ming are from Ba Sing Se, I'm from the Foggy Swamp tribe"_******

Korra wrinkled her nose in confusion. **_"But they said.. I mean.."_******

**_"Confused?"_**** He grinned at her. She nodded. ****_"Hey! you said your grandparents were firebenders"_******

**_"Ahh yes. I have to tell you about my grandparents"_**** He rested his head on hers, twirling strands of her hair slowly around his fingers. ****_"They both came with their separate families when Omashu was invaded by the fire nation and after the war was over, decided to stay. That's where they met. Later, after they were married, traveled to Ba Sing Se with their only daughter, my mother, and she was of course born a non bender. When she was 20 years old when she met my father who was from the foggy Swamp Tribe. They fell in love got married and she moved to the Swamp Tribe with him."_******

**_"And your grandparents didn't mind?" _******

**_"Nah"_**** Tahno smiled. ****_"My great grandmother did though. She wanted my mother to marry a firebender. They had always married firebenders. I think she even had a guy picked out for her but my mother loved my dad and her grandmother did every she could so break them apart. She even threatened to disinherit her but my grandparents supported her all the way and even sent for us every summer so we could come visit. That's where I met Shaozu and Ming."_******

**_"Wow."_******

**_"Yeah, Shaozu and Ming became like brothers to me and my grandparents just loved having them over, especially when I was an only child and the rest of my family kinda looked down on me because I was a waterbender. But my grandparents were proud of me.'Happy to have a waterbender in the family for a change' Said my grandfather. I think I was the first one in a very long time and they liked to spoil me a lot. They even got me a personal waterbending teacher and my grandfather even showed me some firebending moves plus kickboxing."_******

**_"Well that explains a lot. And when was the last time you spoke to your parents?"_******

The question made him rise his head from hers. The last time he spoke to them. His eyes clouded up as he conjured up a scene. Him preparing for the last pro bending match looking over to see if he had packed all his equipment. The phone rang. He looked up at the clock. **_There's still time_**** he said to himself as he picked up the phone. His mother's worried voice filled the other end of the line asking how he was doing. ****_"I'm okay mom"_**** he assured her. He knew where this was going. Very often when she'd called, it was to convince him to come home. She was well aware of the situation in Republic City and when it was revealed that Amon could take people's bending away, she would beg and beg for his return. ****_"Mom, the Avatar's here now. There's nothing to worry about"_**

"But she's just a child herself"** Said his mother. ****_"Please Tahno, just consider the option."_******

**_"Mom, she has Aang's son by her side and let's not forget about Chief Bei Fong. Everything will be fine." _******

**_"promise me you'll call every night" _******

He gave a soft laugh. **_"I promise to call every two or three nights. Tell you what. After this is over I'll come home for a visit."_******

**_"Really?"_**** His mother asked in delight. ****_"Oh Tahno, that would be lovely."_******

**_"Now, I can't promise you anything. I still have some business to attend to and I'll have to ask for permission at work but as soon as I have the chance.."_**** he looked at his clock.****_ "Mom, it's getting late. I have to go." _******

**_"I just wish the newspapers would write about probending over here. At least broadcast it. It would be nice to listen to one of your matches." _******

He laughed. **_"Goodbye mom. Tell dad I said Hi."_**** And he hung up the phone.**

He was grief-stricken as he thought of the last. What would his parents say? How would they react if they ever heard that he had cheated? Well, they had only cheated once but still. And then there was the whole attitude issue. Ever since their much-publicized triumph at pro bending the boys had gotten a bit cocky and began teasing other people.

After having much time to meditate about recent events, he came to the conclusion that he deserved to have his bending taken away. It made him sick just to think about all the things he had done and said. Still, he felt worthless without it.

**_"Tahno, you okay?"_**** Korra's voice interrupted his thoughts. He shook his head. ****_"I'm fine. Just thinking about.."_**** His voice trailed off. She looked up at him, the candlelight hit his face and then she caught a look of sadness in his eyes. It didn't take an expert to guess he was thinking about that day again. In his mind, the simple thought of not being able to bend anymore still haunted him, made him feel useless. How she wished to tell him that a part of her understood. That she had also been close to losing hers that day when Amon ambushed her. But she still had her bending so it wouldn't be apropiate to bring that up. ****_'It's not the same thing.'_**** she thought as she gazed at him, eyes slowly begining to water. She took his hand and thought about all the time she lost at pro bending. Time she could've used to get in touch with her spiritual side. Maybe the spirits had the answer to this problem.**

She stroked her fingers against his, looking at his hands. Hands that would never bend water again. A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away. **_"If there was a way to return your bending, you'd be the first person I would return it to"_**** she said still stroking his fingers.**

**_"Really?"_**** he asked. ****_"After the way I behaved, I kinda thought I had this coming..."_**** He looked down when she let go of his hand.**

**_'ugh, That's it!'_**** she thought as she sat up and positioned herself so she could look directly at him. ****_"Now you listen here pretty boy! You may have behaved like a jerk in the past but you didn't deserve that! Nobody does!. And yes after they way you behaved I'd still return it to you"_******

**_"Korra..."_**** He didn't expect her to react this way. ****_"I didn't mean to.."_******

**_"I'm not done yet"_**** She pointed a finger at him. ****_"Until a find a way, I'll keep my promise to you Tahno. I'll get him for you. I'll get him for Ming, for Shaozu, I'll get him for every person who's bending he took away."_****An angry tear slid down her cheek. She fiercely wiped it out and drew her face closer to his, resting her forehead on his as she tried to calm herself down.****_ "I just don't want you to go through life thinking that you deserved that"_**** She said in a hushed tone ****_"Please promise me you won't" _******

He nodded.

**_"Good"_**** She sighed opening her eyes and finding his. Both stared at each other for a while. She hadn't noticed how silver his eye really were until now. Korra wondered if it was the effects of the candlelight that made the look in his eyes seem softer. He kept his eyes locked on her, like if she was bewitching him somehow. He couldn't move. If heartbeats could be heard, they'd filled the room with loud drumming noises. She closed her eyes and the spell broke, his gaze now traveling to her lips. They were so close and they seemed to be calling out for him. Did he dare? He bit his lip fighting the desire to kiss her.**

**_"Tahno"_**** He looked up and she was looking at him again, her eyes casting a spell on him again, making him lean forward but she pulled away fast, not even noticing this. ****_"I'm sorry I yelled"_**** She sat next to him again, taking his arm and wrapping it around herself, resting her head on his chest. None of them spoke a word after that. She continued to stroke her fingers against his and Tahno rested his head on her, sleep claiming her first as a lullaby played at her ear. He looked down, her body moving up and down with every breath she took. ****_"I'll get him for you..."_**** she said in her sleep. ****_"Thanks Korra"_**** He turned to the table and blew out the candles.**


	6. PART VI: Nightmares and War

PART VI: Skeletons in the Closet: Nightmares And War

**Continued Story of: ****Turning the Tides :Awakening part III.**

* * *

**Korra tilted her head up, looking around the room. Everything seemed to be in it's place. Tahno's body laid peacefully next to her, a candle was lit and the door was closed. So what had woken her up? After analyzing every corner of the room from the bed to put her mind at ease, she rested her head on her pillow. Maybe she was just imagining things. Still, she could have sworn she saw something moving.**

**_Maybe just a trick of the light_.**

**_"This is no trick Avatar"_ A familiar voice came from the shadows making Korra sit up and find herself staring at Amon. That haunting white face floated above her. _"So this is where you've been hiding"_ He said as his hand made way to her neck, holding a tight grip she could hardly breathe. Korra instinctively brought her hands up to fight his, but he was stronger than her. _"Now now Avatar"_ He tsk _"I would think twice before attacking me." _The rest of the candles lit up and Korra's eyes traveled to the corner of the room. Four figures laid on the floor. One she recognized as Mako, his red scarf was tied around his neck covering a line of blood which she only notice because of the dripping red liquid that made way to the scarf and turned to a shade of black once it touched it. The other body she recognized as Shaozu which meant that the other two remaining bodies belonged to Bolin and Ming.**

**Amon's fingers tightened around her throat.**

**_"They called out for you Korra. The said you would come. You should've seen as hope drained out of their eyes when the end was near."_His eyes glowed as he said this, clearly enjoying the look in her face as he said all this.**

**_"No"_A hoarse whisper escaped her throat.**

**_"Yes"_Amon growled.**

**Asami appeared behind Amon and walked up to her.**

**_"You said you'd finish him Korra."_ Tears ran down her face. _"I guess you can't keep a promise"_ Hiroshi Sato stood by his daughters side and took her hand, leading her away. _"Good bye Korra" __"No, no. Don't cry Korra. Not yet. I still have one more" _Korra could feel him smiling behind the mask. He turned her head so she could see the Lieutenant hovering over Tahno's body, slowly placing the electric glove on his hand. _"Shame all his effort was for nothing."_Amon nodded and the Lieutenant placed his covered hand on Tahno's chest. His eyes opened in a flash as lightning struck his body provoking a violent shake. Blood started to cover his white shirt.**

**_"Now you can cry"_**

**Korra struggled to break free but it was no use. Amon lifted her by the throat.**

**_"I said I would save you for last"_ His free hand reached for her forehead. _"And I always keep my promise"_She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. Tahno's screams grew louder.**

**_"Korraaa!"__"Please stop"_ She yelled as she felt Amon's fingers on her skin. She managed to free herself but Amons hands reached for hers, forcing them together. _"There is no escaping me Avatar"_she tried to push away but he wouldn't let go.**

**_"korra!" __"Let go!" _She shrieked. She opened her eyes and found a pair of silver eyes staring at her. _"Calm down Korra, it's only me"_She tugged at his grip and her hands slipped from his grasp. She sat up and looked around the room which was illuminated by candles. Her eyes were wildly searching for any sign of Amon. Tahno carefully sat up and reached for her hands but she shook him off. Her breath began to quicken.**

**_"Korra, you were only having a bad dream"_He assured her.**

**_Only a nightmare_she kept saying to try to calm her mind but she kept looking around the room, feeling that Amon might pop out any second. She turned around once she felt Tahno's hand on her back and buried her head on his shoulders. She pulled him closer and he felt the wetness of her tears in his shirt. The door flew open. Shaozu and Ming, who heard Korra scream, rushed into the room frightened that something had gone wrong.**

**Tahno looked up and quickly shooed them away. Shaozu took a step forward but felt Ming's heavy hand fall on his shoulder, shaking his head and lead him out of the room.**

**_"Let's leave them alone" _**

**Korra's body shook against his as her cries grew louder. Tahno's hand traveled from her back to her head and began to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down.**

**_"You're safe"_he whispered in her ear. Minutes passed by and even though the medicine given to him by the healers was beginning to take an effect on him, he struggled to keep his eyes open just for her. He felt her body calm down, her cries now turned to small sobs.**

**_"I'm sorry"_ She finally said. _"I didn't mean to.."__"it's okay" _He kept playing with her hair. _"Let it all out"_She buried her head deeper in his shoulders, her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Thank you.."**

**It took her an hour to calm down and when she finally did, she backed away.**

**_ "You wanna talk about it?"_he asked. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. She really wanted to share her fears with him, but what would he think of her if she admitted to be frightened of Amon? She had a promise to keep and if she showed any sign of weakness, it would only demonstrate that she wouldn't be able to carry on. She hadn't even told him told him that Iroh would be arriving tomorrow. After she left the other night and returned to her camp sight the next day, her friends received her with the big news. She felt nauseous all day. The moment she had longed for was only a few hours away and she didn't feel ready. All the insecurities she had put away came crawling back when Bolin made the announcement.**

**_"Korra look at me"_ Tahno's hand reached for the tip of her chin and brought it up. She refused to look into his eyes but when she felt two fingers caress her cheek, her eyes turned to him. It was as if the ocean had looked up at the sky and found itself enchanted by a moon beam. The moon charmed the sea with its ray of light luring it in. _Speak to me _Said the silver eyes. Yes, he knew. He understood. How could she forget that he had also been forced to kneel before Amon. The only difference was that while the masked man had only threatened her, he had done much worse to him. Tahno had nightmares too and since her visits, his nightmares took a slight turn. Now it was not only him and his friends being forced down but her as well. And it always ended with her screaming and Amon's evil laugh as he reached down.**

**_"He ambushed me.." _she said in a shaky voice as she began to tell her tale of her private encounter with Amon. This was the first time she shared her story with someone else besides Tenzin, but he had been there after the ambush. She hadn't even told the brothers or Asami about this. They knew Korra feared him, more than she should, but neither had a clear idea of why. Mako had been with her when they rescued Bolin and witnessed the power Amon had. But that night, she had gone alone to face him.**

**Tahno's eyes widened as Korra described that night and had to hide his fist under the covers so Korra wouldn't see just how angry he was. His nails dug deeper at the palm of his hand causing some skin to rise but he only felt anger as she continued to talk, completely ignoring the pain he was causing himself. He remembered hearing her challenge Amon over the radio and his frustration grew when Korra told him she had gone alone, without any back-up.**

**_Where were those brothers when this happened? _he wanted to ask. How could they be so carelessness, letting her go all by herself? Had it been him, he would have found a way to go along with her even if she didn't want to. He felt disgusted with himself as well. He knew she would go there that night but he figured she had taken the brothers or someone else along with her as protection and that _"you and me alone"_buisness was just a scam. If he had only known her back then. An image of Mako popped in his mind of that same night, of Mako riding a carriage next to that Sato girl. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.**

**_"I'm scared of him Tahno and I shouldn't be. I'm the one who's supposed to bring an end to all this and I'm frightened."__"Korra, you have to know that you're not alone in this. You have the support of so many people"_ He took her hand. _"I know you feel that you have something to prove as the Avatar, but if you're not ready..." __"But everybody is counting on me. I made you a promise and I can't back down on that." __"The hell with that promise. Make me a new one. Promise me that you'll be careful"_ he drew near her. _"It doesn't matter if you get him or not. As long as you come back safe and sound. That's all that matters."_ Amon had already taken away his bending. He just couldn't bare the thought of losing her as well. Tahno looked at her, a stern look in his eyes. _"Please.." _She nodded and he leaned forward, planting a kiss at the corner of her lips. A tear was lingering at that spot and his lips sucked it in. A salty flavor filled his mouth. Her body stiffened at first, not knowing how to react to this. The kiss was different from all the others. She could feel it. No, he wasn't going to force a kiss on her like the other times. He didn't aim for the center of her lips because she was vulnerable right now and he wasn't going to take advantage of that. If a real kiss was ever going to happen, he wanted a different expression on her face. Sadness was written all over her eyes at this moment. Though the corner of her lips didn't move to response his kiss, taken aback at what just happened, she answered by loosening her body in his arms. Her heartbeat grew stronger. _Why?_She wondered. She kept staring at him, his silver never left hers. She knew this feeling. She had felt it before but this time, it felt twice as strong. Everytime the feeling came, she tried to shoo it away but now it was getting harder to do so.**

**_"Now go back to sleep"_he whispered. The heat of his breath traveled to her lips and part of her cheek. She heard him loud and clear but she didn't want to move. Not yet. She wanted to do something, respond in some way. But how? When Tahno saw that she didn't move, he tugged softly at her loosen hair causing her to react. Whatever she had wanted to do was now lost. She sighed and looked to her side, noticing that her body was far away from a couch she'd brought in to sleep. She moved over to the couch and Tahno positioned himself so he could be near her.**

**_"Good night, little girl"_**

* * *

**A creaking noise made her eyes open.**

**_"Oh you're up. We thought you left."_Shaozu whispered as he came in with a tray of food and set it in the table. _"Guessed wrong"_ Korra said rubbing her eyes and looking around the room. _Well the couch was no use._ She has asked for it so she could sleep over that night but she always moved so much in her sleep. Korra found her body completely lying on Tahno's bed. Was it wrong? Her sleeping on the same bed as Tahno? Of course not. Nothing had happened except for her almost punching Tahno to death. She turned her head towards him. He was still so sound asleep. She had woken up a bit early and tugged at his arm but there was no sign of him waking up soon so she went back to sleep. Her stomach growled at the sight of food. _"Upss"_She hugged herself and look at Tahno. Still no movement. Boy did he know how to sleep.**

**She smiled at Shaozu and looked over at the tray of food.**

**_"Hey If you didn't know I was here, then why did you bring so much food" _Korra asked when she saw two plates of cereal accompanied with two glasses of milk and juice.**

**_"Um...well you know..." _Rats! If Ming were here, he'd shake his head at the mistake he just made. He wasn't stupid enough to tell her that they had kept a close eye on the room after they heard her scream and had taken turns spying on them. _"Soooo how did you sleep?"_he asked instead with a sly smile.**

**_"Well I..." _She was interrupted when she felt a slight movement around her waist. She looked down and saw Tahno's left arm resting at her belly and his head lying on her shoulder. _"I slept fine.."_ She blushed when she saw Shaozu's taunting smile. _"hey, can you help me get up?"_ Korra asked, gesturing to Tahno's body. _"I have to get going. The guys are probably looking for me."_She looked out the door and judging from the light outside, it was really late. They would probably be looking for her and knowing the guys, they'd turn the place inside out until they found her. It did feel quite childish, sneaking away to come and visit but she had a feeling Mako and Bolin wouldn't approve. One: they were concerned about her safety. Two: they really didn't like the Wolfbats. Third: She liked liked having this secret. If they knew where she was, they would come looking for her and keep an eye on her which would make matters worst.**

**_"Sure."_ Shaozu walked over to Korra's side, moved the couch and held Tahno's head. She had just began to slide away when Tahno hooked his free arm around her. _"I'm still sleeping, Uh vatar"_**

**Her body tensed at his grip.**

**_"Ugh! Your awake!"_ She placed her hands on his face and pushed him away but he wouldn't let go. _"10 more minutes"_Tahno said, eyes still closed.**

**_"Let go you big dummy!" __'Oh no' _Thought Shaozu as they began to fight. He didn't want to get caught in one of their quarrels. He remembered the time it happened to Ming when Tahno had asked Korra to feed him. They were minding their own business when Korra appeared and practically dragged Ming to the room forcing him to feed Tahno. Ming also tried to get away but she held him to the chair. _"Mings not going anywhere till he feeds you Tahno"__"I said I changed my mind!" __"But you said it was too much movement. That you might hurt yourself."_She sneered.**

**_"Can I go now?"_Ming asked as he got up but Korra sat him right down. "No!"**

**Shazu had been watching all the time and he just couldn't hold his laughter when Tahno opened his mouth to be fed. It was funny when it happened to Ming, but now that it was him, it was actually kind of frightening.**

**_"Hey, I think I hear Ming calling me."_ Shaozu held a hand over his ear. _"Yep..I'm coming Ming!"__"Shaozu help me out or I will ice bend your butt to the ceiling!"_She caught a grip on his shirt.**

**_"Korra... let go!"_ Shaozu begged as he tried to walk away, but Korra kept tugging at his shirt while Tahno still had a hold over her. _"Korra.." _the blue eyed boy gasped for air as the Avatar still had a grip on to his shirt causing him to lose his breath. _"You're choking me."_ he began to unbutton the only two buttons on his shirt hoping that would help him breath. _"Help me..."_He cried out in a squeaky voice.**

**_"Let go and the 10 minutes will start running"_Tahno said.**

**_"You let go!" __"Korra.. seriously ..can't breath"_ Poor Shaozu was turning blue and with all the riot going on in that room none of them noticed Ming standing by the doorframe, sneering at the scene. _"That's what you get for not helping me out last time"_he said as he closed the door.**

**_10 minutes later__"Why didn't you help me?"_ a crawling Shaozu asked as he came out the room. _"Didn't you hear me scream for help?!"__"oh..that was you?"_ Ming laughed. _"I thought you guys were just having fun without me."__"I hate you"_Shaozu narrowed his eyes at him.**

**_"Tahno, please. I have to go"_Korra begged. She could easily get out of this mess if it weren't for his wounds. She just couldn't risk hurting him again and he knew this. Why else would he take advantage of the situation.**

**_"Tahno!" __"Fine."_He knew it was time to let go. He could see she was losing her patience but he had this weird feeling that if he let her go, she wouldn't be coming back.**

**_"Finally"_ Korra jumped out of the bed and took off his sweater, folding it neatly on his bed. As she bent down to look for her boots, the chain feel from her pocket and he saw as she quickly reached for it and put it back. He smiled. _"By the way, when am I getting my wolfbat necklace back?"__"I'll drop it by later"_ She hissed as she put her boots on. _"I left it back at camp."_ After she was done, Korra walked towards him and began to unbutton his shirt. "_"Tha..Tahnk You for last night." _Her body relax when she saw there was no damage to Tahno's injuries. She expected to see the scar bleeding after the way she kept hitting him last night when she had the nightmare. _"I'm sorry about..you know.." _  
He smiled at her. _"It's ok. You feeling better?"_**

**She nodded.**

**_"How about you?"__"Not complaining"_**

**Korra backed away to take a better look at him before she left.**

**_"You'll be coming back, right?"_He asked.**

**_"Like I said. You're not getting rid of me that easily"_**

**He smirked.**

**_"Yeah, I can see that. I'll be here, waiting." _He analyzed Korra from top to bottom. It was strange, not seeing her in her usual water tribe get up.**

**_"What?"_ She asked when she saw the way Tahno looked at her._ "Nothing. You just look different with those clothes."_**

**Korra looked down on her long & loose pink T shirt and black pants.**

**_"They're not mine. Asami lent me these."__"you look good"__"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of pink"_ She said as she walked toward the door. _"See you around, pretty boy"_Korra ran out the room and shut the door. _"Ming. Shaozu, come here." __"What's wrong Korra"_ Ming asked when he saw her worried look. She explained to the boys that General Iroh was arriving today and that they should be very alert. _"We still don't know what Amon's weapons are so please be careful" _She looked at Tahno's room. _"I didn't tell him. I don't want him to worry about a thing. I'll be back as soon as I can"__"Good luck Korra"_ Shaozu hugged her and Ming only nodded. _"If you need anything, you know we are here" _the earthbender said.**

**_"Thanks guys" _Korra ran and waved goodbye.**

**Asami greeted her back at camp with crossed arms .**

**_"You're late" _She said tapping her foot. Korra apologized and asked if the guys knew she was missing. Asami smiled. It was hard to keep a straight face._"I told them you had to change. Honestly Korra, how could you forget to pack pajamas?"__"Still, pink. You really need a new favorite color" _She smiled at Asami _"Thanks for not telling the guys."_**

**Asami rolled her eyes and smiled back. It had been a day ago that she caught Korra sneaking back to camp and after following her that night to the Wolfbats, she confronted Korra who begged her not to tell Mako and Bolin.**

**_"Fine"_ She smirked. _"But you'll need this."_ She handed her a backpack with clothes inside. _"I figure the clothes you wear a bit uncomfortable. Especially for a sleepover." __"So, you guys ready?"_Bolin asked as he and his brother approached the girls.**

**_"We're ready" __"where were you?"_Mako asked.**

**_"Changing"_ Korra answered. _"You don't expect me to fight in pajamas, do you? _Mako could tell she was lying but made no comment when he saw the look Asami gave him. They had fought the night before when Mako realized Korra was missing. He was about to leave when Asami came out of her tent asking where he was going. _"To look for Korra. She's not in her usual place and..."__"Mako, go back to bed" _She couldn't keep the angry tone off her voice as she said this.**

**_"I have to see if she's okay"__"That's it!"_ she stomped hard on the floor. _"Korra's a big girl! She can take care of herself and knows what trouble she can get into if she goes out. Now please go back to sleep. I can assure you she's fine."_**

**Mako looked down as he apologized to her.**

**_"Save it."_Asami said as she walked to her tent. She hated getting like this but it made her mad that Mako paid so much attention to Korra these past few days.**

**_"Can we talk about us, Asami?" __"No" __"Please "_ Mako begged. _"There's so much we need to discuss " __"Fine"_ She turned and walked towards him. _"Why you didn't tell me about the kiss? It would've been fine if you told me about it but the fact that you hid it proves you had something to hide."__"Because I didn't want you to make a big deal like you are now" __"Because you hid the truth, and it doesn't help that these past few days you've been very protective of Korra. Don't get me wrong, she's the Avatar and someone might try to hurt her. I get that. But the way you behave around her..."_ She sighed. _"I'm really not in the mood for this. I know you like Korra so just..." _She looked at him. _"Good night Mako"__"Okay guys this is it"_ Mako said as the team made way to the opening. _"Remember we have to stick together."_ He eyed Korra as he said this knowing that she had a tendency to act before thinking. _"Don't worry about me. Let's just get this over with"_The Avatar said a bit impatient.**

**_"okay"_ Mako walked ahead to take a look outside. _"coast is clear"_**

* * *

**_"Come on Ming, just answer the question. Do you think she likes me or not?" _Tahno asked his friend. The minute Korra left the boys, they had gone in to talk to Tahno who, at the second they sat down, brought up Korra. He kept asking them if they had noticed the slightest hint of her liking him back. The guys had teased him at first for admitting he had feelings for Korra but now he was getting a bit annoyed and wanted answers. He had asked Ming because he knew nothing got passed him. Out of the three, he was the most observant.**

**_"Geez Tahno what do you want me to say?" _The earthbender shrugged _"I can tell you what I saw but that doesn't mean I'm right. I can't read minds."_ Ming looked at Tahno and saw disappointment in his eyes. This was the first time he saw his friends actually wondering what a girl felt for him. He was serious about Korra, he could tell he was. _"Fine" _Sighed Ming. _ "I think.." _He said the word loud and clear _"I think she may feel the same way about you" __"Oh come on man"_ Shaozu interrupted. _"I think she does in fact like our spoiled leader. It's very obvious. You just don't spent the night with some one you don't like. And those fight of yours"_ the firebender said grabbing the collar of his shirt to show the still marked line Korra had left in the result of tugging his shirt._"are just a way of showing you guys like each other. Sure Korra makes believe she's mad every time you try and kiss her. But I think that's just an excuse to hide her true feelings" _**

**Tahno looked pleased hearing Shaozu's answer. He did notice Korra blushing sometimes or acting nervous around him. And last night, he had left her completely speechless when he planted that kiss at the corner of her lips. He knew there had to be something. Those night when she stayed over, he liked watching her sleep. In fact, he barely sleep at all when she was him. And last night, while she slept, he had made up his mind. Whether Korra liked him or not, he was going to tell her how he felt. He felt brave about this but there was still one problem. Mako. He knew she still had feelings for him. He noticed it yesterday when he had asked her what she liked about the firebender.**

**_"Can we please not talk about this" She answered with flushed cheeks_**

**"but I want to know what you find attractive in Mako."**

**"Well I..." Korra began but didn't continue. She stayed silent for a while thinking about her answer. "Why do you care anyway?" She asked raising an eyebrow.**

**"It's not a hard question." She was clearly getting upset and he knew that if he continued this she might leave but that was a risk he was going to have to take. "Okay. You really want to know why I'm curious?" She nodded. "Because it seems a waste of time Korra and you know why? There are a lot of other guys out there who would like the opportunity to date you but you just shove them away because of Mako."**

**"Really?" She leaned closer to him. "Like who?"**

**"Um... well..." He wasn't going to admit it was him and a lot of other faces came to mind. Fellow pro benders he knew talked about asking Korra out but they all knew she only had eyes for the firebender. He couldn't think of a single name. Not with her staring at him so closely waiting for an answer. "How about...that earthbender. Mako's brother...Bolin? You went on a date with him once. It was pretty obvious he wanted to be more than friends."**

**"oh" She bit her lip and backed away.**

**"So, why do keep going after him?"**

**"Look, I really don't want to talk about this. And why do you assume I still like Mako?" She asked. "I could like someone else...for instance, I could be into another guy who I found attractive one day when he came up to me with his jerky attitude and..." She stopped herself right there and Tahno looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Forget it" She looked away hoping Tahno would drop the subject but he didn't.**

**"Why do you have to do this?" She asked irritated. "We were just having a nice conversation and you go and ruin it." She got up and walked towards the door shutting it hard behind her. He tried to get up and run after her but as he moved, he felt the scar on his chest begin to open up. Way to go Tahno, he thought. She seemed pretty upset and there was nothing he could do now. He'll just have to apologize to her after she got back. But what if she didn't? He figured it was too late to call his friends and asked them to go find her. Plus, he didn't want them to know he got her upset. They'd just give him a long speech about butting in where he didn't belong.**

**He tried getting up again but felt the skin underneath the gauze beginning to stretch. If he got up, he knew he would start to bleed, which wasn't a bad idea. They could get Korra to come back and heal him and he could apologize, but she would just get angry at him for doing that to himself. All he had to do was wait and see. He must have dozed off for a while because a few minutes later he heard noises in his room . He looked up and saw Korra pulling a couch next to his bed. "I thought you left..."**

**She stopped pulling the couch and stared at him. "I'm sorry Tahno." She really was." I overreacted. Can..can I stay?"**

**Tahno smiled. "When have I ever said you couldn't"**

**She smiled and pushed the couch over to his bed.**

**_ "We're going to get something to eat. Can we get you anything?"_ Ming asked. Tahno shook his head. _"I'll eat later."_ His friends left him alone, giving him more time to think about these past few days. He smiled as his mind filled with images of her smiling, blushing, leaning close to him. Even when she was angry, she looked cute. He couldn't wait until she got back so he could tell her. He tried to picture that conversation and all the possible answers entered his mind. Of her admitting she liked him too and he had to prepare for the worst too. And when he thought of the worst, he began to rethink this decision about telling her. _Maybe now is not the right time._. His thought were interrupted when he heard a loud noise followed by a small earthquake. The table beside his bed shook making a candle roll over and fall to the floor. The door creaked opened and he heard people screaming outside. Something was wrong. A healer he recognized passed by and Tahno called to him. _"What's going on?"__"The fight has begun._"The healer said in a frightened voice. _"They are throwing bombs all over the city"_Another loud noise followed, this one felt near. _"I have to go"_The healer ran away.**

**Tahno noticed people were running all over the place. Children and women were crying. It then struck him. Korra was out there fighting against this men. Without thinking he got up walked to the door, reaching for his chest as a burning feeling passed through him. People were pushing around, some were covered with dirt that fell from the ceiling. He had to get out of here. He had to find her. Protect her. Ignoring the pain, he made a run for it, having to stop every few seconds so it would go away. Another bomb fell. People pushed past him, running the other way. He asked someone where the nearest exit was.**

**_"It's the one leading to the sewers."_ A man said. _"But it's dangerous. You have to run the other way"_ He thanked the man and kept on running until he found the exit. He felt his shirt grow sticky. In his hand were a few stains of blood but he didn't care. He was almost there when someone tackled him. _"Are you crazy!"_Ming screamed _"You're gonna get yourself killed!"__"I have to go to her.." _He tried to fight his friend off but he didn't have enough strength.**

**_"You'll only be in the way"_Ming tried to reason with him _"She's with her friends. She'll be alright." __"You can't know that!" __"Guys!"_ Shaozu turned the corner running to his friends and pulled Ming off Tahno. _"It's not safe here Tahno"_ Shaozu said kneeling down to face his friend. _"She'll be okay" _He helped Tahno up and Ming walked to Tahno's right side so he could put his arm around his shoulder. _"Korra's going to kill us when she sees this" _Shaozu said.**

**_"it's his fault" _Ming looked over at Tahno's bloody shirt and tried to hide his concern by scolding at him._"Do you have any idea what could've happened to you! Were you born yesterday!"__"Ming.."_Shaozu looked over at his friends and shook his head in disapproval**

**_"What! He could have gotten killed. He could've gotten us killed too! You really are stupid Tahno. Really really stu ..""_He didn't finish his sentence. A bomb fell very near them, causing the boys to lose their balance. Ming fell first making the others go down as well. Another bomb shook the floor and they stayed still. _"We have to get out of here"_ Ming helped Tahno up. The three tried to get out of that area fast but Tahno was slowing the friends down. A third bomb landed and this one sent fire waves traveling all over the place. _"Watch out!"_Tahno pushed his friends out of the way. Ming covered Shaozu with his body as the wave passed on top off him sending the boys flying across the hallway.**

**_"You okay?"_Ming asked his friend.**

**_"yeah I'm fine"_ Shaozu looked over at his friends as saw that his arm was bleeding._ "Stay here. I'll go find Tahno"_The earthbender disappeared in the cloud of smoke.**

**The place was total mess when the team got back. People were wrapped around blankets. The healers had asked others to bring in the wounded. The hideout was unrecognizable. Mako and Bolin helped Iroh as he took a seat in one of the tents. Korra looked around meeting frightened faces at every turn. She was just wondering about the Wolfabts when Gommu came running after her.**

**_"Avatar"_ he tried to catch his breath. He didn't need to say more. She knew why he came. _"Where are they?"_She asked.**

**_"They are are in the healers quarters." _That was far. She didn't even bother to tell her friends she was leaving.**

**_"Korra"_ Bolin called after her but it was too late. She was lost in the crowd**


	7. PART VII: Skeletons in the Closet

**_"Put me down!"_Shaozu demanded to the tall man trying to carry him away. The hell he was going to let himself be rescued while his friends were still missing. He had lost all track of time since Ming ran to Tahno's rescue, but in that period, two more bombs fell in that very same spot and Shaozu watched horrified as the place began collapse. Walls came tumbling down and a giant cloud of smoke surrounded the place making it harder for him to see.**

**A violent cough left his mouth as the toxic cloud began to spread. His friends were still out there and he sat still for a while, shocked at the sight before him, his mind racing.**

**_Run. Go find them._But his body refused to move. Even if he did find them, both of them would be hurt and what would he do if he carried one of his friends away from danger and something else happened? He was strong but Tahno and Ming had more muscle in their bodies. He couldn't carry them out at the same time, and choose between them. Never. What if he got hurt too? Who would save him? Korra? She was still out there battling Amon's army. Shaozu was aware of what he had to do but was scared to death so instead, he placed both hands in front of his forehead in a prayers position.**

**_Spirits help me. Give me the strength and courage to find my friends._He could feel the shake of his hands against his forehead. Mind battled with body. He wasn't prepared for any of this. Losing his bending was hard enough, now his friends as well?**

**He placed both hand on the ground, ready to lift himself up. Now! his body screamed. Fear and anger made him shake when he didn't move. If his friends were willing to put their lives at risk, then why couldn't he?**

**Shaozu covered his face with both hands. Well, if he wasn't going to go and search for them, he wasn't going to try and save himself. Hope was gone until he heard one of his friends voice coming out from the dark cloud before him .**

**_"Anybody out there?"_Shaozu looked up but didn't see anything. He stayed silent, waiting for his friend to call out again. A cough traveled to his ear instead. That was all he needed to get up and assist in any way he could. He had just taken a few steps when three men showed up and tried to carry him away. Now here he was trying to convince them that his friends were still out there and he wasn't going anywhere till they were found.**

**The biggest of the men tried to reason with him at first, sending his men to check if what he was saying was true but when they came back empty handed Shaozu put up a fight. The big man was calm at first but after Shaozu's repeated negligence to go with them, he lost all patience and began to lift him up to his shoulder.**

**_"Listen kid, we already checked and found nothing. Now, either you come with us or we leave you here"__"Leave me then"_ Shaozu was on the verge of tears. He knew what he heard. He wasn't going crazy. The other two man looked at each other. _"Maybe we should look again"_the second man said.**

**_"The kids tired and in shock"_ The man turned to his friends. _"If you want to check, go ahead" _He pointed at the ceeling. _"hear those planes? They'll be droping more bombs soon and if we stay. We risk being blown up." _Finding it hard to fight with that logic, the two man threw an apologetic look at Shaozu and caught up with them.**

**_"please!"_ Shaozu began to kick. _"Let go of me!" __"Kid, I just about had it with your attitude."_ The man practically threw Shaozu off his shoulder _"If you wannna die, be my guest." _He gestured to the disastered area.**

**_"We can't leave him here!"_The third man said.**

**_"Hey, he's not cooperating."_ The first man crossed his arms. _"What do you want me to do? There are people out there who need out help and this kid is waisting our time."_The the big man began to walk away and his mates looked from their leader, to the poor kid lying on the floor. They stared at each other and with a silent look, decided that one of them should stay and convince him to come away. And if he didn't, well their concience was clear. Shaozu on his behalf, no longer cared if he was crying or whether these men stayed or left. He looked at cloud of smoke, hoping that whoever it was would make a sound again. What came next he took as a gift from the spirits. Two silhouettes stood in the dark cloud and began to walk to his way.**

**_"Look!"_ Was all Shaozu could say at that moment. _"Turn around!" _And the men rotated just in time to see two bodies falling and being swallowed into darkness. As his mates ran to rescue his friends, the leader bend down and patted Shaozu on the head.**

**_"I'm sorry I didn't believe you kid. Well get them out of here"_ Shaozu no longer held a grudge against him and allowed himself to be lifted up. He looked over and saw the men carry his friends out. Ming had passed out. Tahno's eyes were barely open. **

* * *

**Korra bit her lip and cried out in pain as she felt another pair of feet step on her body. Her cry was lost with all the others as people were screaming and running around the place trying to find a safe spot, away from the bombs. She was half way from her destination when more fell from the sky and now people were stampeding all over the place. Trapped down there with no one to help her up, all she could do was try and crawl herself out of that disaster. A shield would be nice, but if Korra earthbended one, people could get hurt, crashing into it. Her only option now was to lay still until the bombings stopped. But will she be able to survive it?**

**As she covered her head and thought of a solution, she looked around. Korra swore she could hear every mens curse, all the womens prayers, every childs cry. She began to crawl again, hoping to get somewhere this time and let out another cry when feeling her bones crack from the desperate steps of person trying not to trip over her. She fought the pain, her thoughts focused on getting out alive. When her hand reached out and bumped into a hard surface, she opened her eyes and noticed she had reached the wall, away from any danger. She let out a sigh of relief, her body now began to relax as she lay face down on the hard floor.**

**All noise caused by the bombs was now out of reach. Had she gone deaf? She tried boosting herself up but her body wouldn't respond and she found it hard to breathe. Her heart was beating faster than usual. Not even her life's training had prepared her for this. She tried moving again but somehow, she began to feel lighter, like if she was being lifted from the ground.**

**_"Avatar"_A voiced hissed at her ear. She turned her head and standing in all that frenzy, very far from her, stood Amon, his back to her. What was this? All noise was banned from her ears except his voice. He slowly turned to her. That frivolous mask of his, though expressionless, always managed to show a bit of emotion around the eyes and that black line. Now she lay there wondering how that was even possible. Maybe he knew his way around the light.**

**It struck her funny imagining him looking up at the ceiling and calculating his next step so his mask could look like it was frowning. He crossed his arms behind his back and just stared. That stiff black line on the white plaster was now curling into a smile. How did he do that she asked as her gaze traveled to the ceiling searching for any special treatment the light had to offer this villain. She then scoffed at herself. People were dying, there was a war to end and all she could think of now was that mask.**

**He made way toward her and when his feet were at her side, she looked away no longer caring what he did. All she wanted to do now was close her eyes and rest. A familiar scent filled her nose. It was the smell of home. She could hear the waves break against the snowy mountains, smell the ocean. Savor the sweet aroma of her mother's home cooking. Korra shut her eyes and took the smell in. Spirits, how she wished to be home right now, feel her mother's hugs and her dad's light punches on her shoulder. She was slowly sinking into this image of the Southern Water Tribe. Seventeen years she had been locked up in that place. Many times she fantasized about running away. Strange that now, all she wished was to go back there. The image of home no longer represented a prison, but a safe place, out of harm's way.**

**_"Wake up"_said a thousand desperate voices. Korra opened her eyes and looked passed him. Was it the people who said this? No, they were all still busy trying to save their own lives. She then looked up at him, mask still the same with that empty expression but her eyes saw the true meaning behind it all. Victory. He knew as he stared down at her. He had won.**

**_"Shame a lot of lives were sacrificed for the greater good Avatar"_ A tear of pain slid down her face as he towered over her. _"Close your eyes."_a hand reached for her and his eyes now glowed yellow.**

**_"Wake up"_the voices came again and this time she recognized all them. Amon's eyes now pushed fire out, his body materialized to it's true form. A tall, grotesque creature stood on its hind legs. It's eyes let out a glow of light as it bent down on all fours, staring at her. Whatever this being was, Korra realized what it wanted to do. It was trying to consume her but she wouldn't allow it.**

**So this thing was the one releasing those familiar smells. It wanted her to give in. She tried to fight everything, the scent, the images. Even now she could hear her parents voices calling out for her. She no longer felt the floor beneath her. No, this couldn't be the end. She was already halfway there and quitting was not an option. She had to get to Tahno, know if he was okay. She saw his face. She could picture him calling out for her. Korra tried to get up, putting all her strength into her arms but they shook, making her fall again. It was too much. Her whole body ached and no matter how she protected her head, it still hurt. Korra knew that if she closed her eyes, she'd lose consciousness and this thing would consume all of her. The fiend let out and evil hiss as it drew near.**

**_Don't fight it Avatar"_it said with a now female voice.**

**_"Korra"_**

**She looked up when hearing her name. Who was it?**

**_"Get out of the way"_There, in the frenzied crowd, Tahno was pushing away people to get to her. What was he doing here, she wondered. He was supposed to be in bed taking care of himself. Maybe she was just confusing him. She looked again. Yes, it was him. He wore the same white shirt and black pants. That wavy hair of his moving in his face as he ran.**

**It felt good, seeing a familiar face in all this frenzy. He reached out his hand to her even though he was still far away. She called to him. Her voice just a whisper, she could barely hear herself.**

**_"Don't give up Korra. I'm almost there"_**

**She reached out her hand as well. She wanted to believe it was him. The beast also turned around, growling and let out a final shriek before it evapotared taking with it, the scent of home.**

**Tahno stood in front of her and when their fingertips touched, life came back to her. You can't touch dreams. This was real. He was there.**

**_"Tahno...you're here..."_She said in a raspy voice. Another explosion made the floor shake. Her head gave a slight bounce. Her vision was nothing but a blur. She closed her eyes, feeling his hands on her face.**

**_"Korra wake up!"_ She felt a slap on her face and when her eyes opened, Asami sat by her side, concern was written all over her face. _"Asami?" _She looked around searching for Tahno. Had it been one final trick of the creature, conjuring him in all this madness?**

**Asami held Korra's hand and carefully helped her get up.**

**_"We have to leave now!"_ Korra shook her head telling Asami she wasn't leaving until she knew her other friends were safe. Asami gave Korra a stern look but said nothing to contradict her. _"Fine, but let's stick close to the wall"_She took Korra's hand again and lead the way.**

**Korra ran to Shaozu when she saw him sitting down outside a tent. His clothes were filthy and his hair was slightly burned.**

**_"Shaozu" _Korra kneeled in front of him and tried to get him to uncover his face.**

**_"what happened?"_she begged but he wouldn't look up. She could hear him sobbing and thought of the worst. She looked over at the tent, determined to find out why Shaozu was acting this way. As her hands reached to open it, a healer took a hold of her hands.**

**_"No one enters" _No matter how much Korra pleaded, access was denied to her. It was when another war victim arrived that the healer stepped away, giving Korra the opportunity to sneak in. She uncovered the first bed and saw Mings body lying in it.**

**He was unrecognizable with his face all dirtied up, hair all messy and one of his sleeves torn apart, revealing a bloody arm. Was it burned or just a scrape? Hard to tell and she didn't want to find out. She leaned closer to him and was relieved when hearing normal breathing. She then closed the curtain on the bed and walked to the next. What she saw made her take a step back an cover her mouth. Blood. Too much of that red liquid was spread on what was once a white towel. Spirits, was it all his?**

**_"Korra.."_Tahno whispered her name. She tried to be brave while sitting at his side but the sight of him was too much for her. Even the pain had gone away while looking at him. She licked her lips and swallowed hard to avoid throwing up. This was the first time she had actually witnessed so much blood and violence. It was more than she could handle. She leaned closer to him, now wishing that he would pull one of his tricks just to see if he was okay but he didn't move. How many more times did the people she cared about have to get hurt? She swallowed hard again and Asami, noticing Korra's troubled face, walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**_"we have to go" _She could feel Korra's body shake. _"You can come back tomorrow Korra, you need to rest."_Rest? What rest? She wanted to take his hand and stay by his side until he woke up. She couldn't leave. Didn't want to leave. She covered her mouth again as she felt the hard liquid rise in her throat. Why was she now so sensible?**

**_Come on, get over it. It's just blood. _She didn't know that this had nothing to do with disgust. This was just her body reacting not only to the shock, but everything she had been through a few minutes ago. Her hand shook as she reached for his. Asami's mind raced, feeling that once Korra took his hand, there was no getting her out of there. She took a good look at the wolfbat boy. That's how Asami nicknamed him since she didn't remember his real name. His state suggested that he would be a sleep for a very long peroid.**

**_"Korra we have a war to fight. The healers will take care of him" _That came out lame but Korra stood up. She would hate herself right there in the spot if she threw up. On her way out, she stopped in front of Shaozu, whose face was still hidden in his hands.**

**_"He won't get away with this. I swear I'll get him"_He still wouldn't look up and could only respond with a simple nod. Before leaving, Asami convinced Korra to let the healers attend to her lesions. Her body could sustain so little right now with the injuries inflicted by the stampede.**

**Fortunate for them, the attacks had ceased on their way back. People were no longer running and were now stopping to help the injured. It was an awfull sight so both girls kept their eyes on the floor as they walked by. The boys ran up to them as soon as Iroh spotted them.**

**No one questioned on the girls whereabouts. All that mattered was that they were back and unharmed. Seeing General Iroh badly wounded, Korra apologized for running off and began to heal his arm. As she did, Iroh revealed to the team that a second wave of reinforcement was on the way but needed to be warned about Amon's army.**

**_"Do you still have a way to get a message out?"_Iroh asked.**

**_"I know just the man for the job"_The Avatar said with a glow on her eyes. More help was on the way and those were the best news she'd heard so far.**

**After sending out the message to commander Bumi, the team set out to plan their next move, agreeing that they would all take down Amon's army first thing in the morning. While all was being planned, only one person in the room was lost in thought.**

**Korra just stood there staring at the map, nodding in agreement to what was being said. She wasn't really paying attention to Iroh's plan. The only person she had on her mind right now was Amon. Even if they defeated his forces, he would still be out there causing trouble. He had to be dealt with now. For everyone's sake. But was she ready? As the team stepped outside, Korra took another look at her surroundings. Amon had caused all this caos in one day. If he was capable of doing all this, what would await the city if he was not stopped? Now was the time to speak.**

**_"Wait, I'm sorry but I'm not going with you tomorrow."__"What?" _Mako asked**

**_Why not?"_Asami followed.**

**_"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him" _Just as she expected, her friends gave each other nervous glances. It wasn't that they didn't trust her. They all knew Korra had to deal with Amon sooner or later , but they feared that something might happen to her in the process.**

**_"That's not a good plan"_ Iroh finally spoke._"We need to stick together." _As he spoke, her friends began to relax, Surely she wouldn't contradict him. Wrong.**

**_"I'm not waiting for him to hunt me down"_ She threw her arm out in frustration. _"My guts telling me it's time to end this ..on my terms" __"Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone."_Iroh tried to reason with her.**

**_"She won't be"_ Mako spoke. _"I'm going with you"_Iroh threw Mako an angry glance as he spoke and walked to Korra.**

**_"You don't have to do that"_Korra said noticing Asami's sad face.**

**_"yes, I do"_Mako voice was full of determination. She was about to argue with him. It would be nice not to face Amon alone and have someone by her side. But was she doing wrong by accepting his help?**

**Holding a hand to his chin, Iroh gave this a lot of thought, remembering his grandfather's advice before parting for Republic City.**

**_"Mmm, my grandfather would respect the Avatar's instinct... So will I"_Korra nodded at Iroh, pleased to see that she had his support. She then looked at her friends. All of them gave her an approving smile. It was settled. She would deal with Amon while they took down his army. Mako caught up to her when the meeting was finished. She already decided that it was best for Mako to stay with the team, but he wouldn't give up.**

**_"We can stay here and discuss this all night. I'm still going with you"_And before Korra could reply, he walked away.**

**She lay her head on Naga's fur, closing her eyes and hoping sleep would come soon. It didn't. Naga gave softs barks as her owner moved around trying to find a comfortable spot. Her body still ached and she could feel something was missing.**

**_"It's no use" _Korra finally said as she sat up to stroke Naga's fur. She knew what it was.**

**_" "Can't sleep"_ Korra turned to see Asami walking up to her. _"No. You?" _Asami shook her head. _"Big day tomorrow" __"yeah..."__"You weren't planning on running off again, where you?"_ Asami asked. Korra looked away. Seems nothing got passed Asami. _"he'll be okay" _ Asami took a seat next to her and began to pat Naga's head. _"We can go see him tomorrow before we deal with Amon" _Korra looked up when Asami said We._ "Thanks Asami. Did I thank you for keeping my secret?" __"Many times. Though why you need to keep him a secret is beyond me."_ Korra smiled and both girls stayed silent for a while. Naga licked Asami face, causing her to giggle a bit. _"Hey Asami, you don't mind about Mako going with me tomorrow?" _Seeing the sad on look on Asami's face when Mako had announced he was accompanying her made Korra want to make sure Asami approved of this.**

**_"Asami..if you don't feel comfortable with Mako going with me, I can tell him..."_Asami cut her off by standing up.**

**_"It's okay"._ She looked down at Korra. _"I don't mind"_ Her tone contradicted her. _"Better get some rest"_And she practically ran away before Korra could say anything else that would make her change her mind.**

* * *

**As Shaozu sat in front of the tent where his friends were being treated, he could feel his head fall to the side once more and gave a small growl when he slapped himself in the face, same spot as before only harder than last time which made his skin throb and grow into a darker shade of pink. He hadn't slept a wink last night and was inclined to staying awake until the healers brought some new updates on his friends. Neither of them had woken up and one of the healers had encouraged him to get some sleep, giving him some pills which he immediately threw away.**

**All night long he had walked back and forth in front of their tent, throwing himself a glass of cold water now and then just to keep his eyes open. Now, his head hurt and his eyelids grew heavier by the minute. He'll eventually faint from tiredness. Deciding that a few minutes rest wouldn't do him any harm. He walked over to one of the empty beds and closed his eyes.**

**_"15 minutes"_he muttered. The bed felt soft, like a cloud and he had no trouble falling asleep. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and that's when he heard all the commotion.**

**_"All healers report to tent 5!" _That was his friends tent. He ran outside and saw the healers gathering around the tent. He tried to push himself in the crowd but the healers wouldn't let him. Desperate, he asked around to see what all the riot was about but no one would answer him. He was being pushed back as the healers came in and out of the tent.**

**_"Shaozu, what's going on?" _Korra and Asami were only a few steps away from him. _"I don't know"_ Shaozu wailed. _"They won't tell me anything." __"The boy with the big scar has gone into shock" _One of the healers stopped to say._"He's temperature has dropped and we're doing everything we can right now"__"For how long?" _Asami asked.**

**_"an hour or so" _replied the healer before running to assist.**

**Shaozu almost pulled his hair out. An hour! How could that be? He was pretty sure he had only slept only a few minutes. He kneeled on the floor.**

**_Can't I do anything right? _he looked up at Korra. _"I'm sorry...I...it was only a few minutes..." __"It's okay Shaozu"_ she turned to Asami. _"You calm him down. I'll see what I can do"_Getting inside was no easy task. A few of the healers had tried to stop her but nothing was getting in her way.**

**_He's freezing!_Korra thought as she traced her hand down his face and lay her head on his chest, catching a weak heartbeat. His body was now beginning to give little shakes. She silently begged him to wake up and looked around, desperately thinking of a way she might be able to help but nothing came to mind. She felt helpless watching as the shakes grew violent.**

**_But there is a way to help him_ Korra knew she had to go. If Tahno was to survive, he needed to be taken to a hospital fast and the only way he could get there was to end the war now. Before leaving, Korra whispered a final farewell to his ear. _"I'll keep my promise. I won't let any of you down"_**

**She slipped her hand into her pocket and brought out the wolfbat necklace, sealing it in his hand and allowed herself to be pushed away by the healers. It was the only way she could leave his side. She ran out of the tent and kept her eyes focused on the path that lay ahead. She didn't dare look back.**

**The sun rose with all its splendor illuminating every dark corner of Republic City, casting out the prospect of war and making it a beautiful sight to all those who lay eyes upon it. For an instant, it was hard to belive that such sunrise would take place on a city that was now at war. Everything was quiet, as if the rise of the sun had stopped time to give a final message of hope before the monstrous bells rang,bringing back a horrible reality. The sun was no longer a friend but a foe as it helped portray the shadows of planes flying by and the big round bombs cascading in the sky. Explosions and cries filled the city once again.**

**Down in the hideout, the team looked up when hearing the earth shatter. It was time to go. Korra approached Asami with kind speech all thought out for her. She had helped her more than once and right now she couldn't be more grateful for her support, but as she spoke all that came out was a simple**

**_"Thanks for all your help"_followed by a scratching in the neck, not knowing if it was appropriate to give her a handshake or hug.**

**Asami looked at the ground, not knowing how to respond. She had always felt Korra a bit distant since Mako introduced them.**

**_ "No problem" _Asami smiled back. _"Just make sure you end him today Korra."_ She walked away and Korra signal Naga to come close, whispering in her ear. _"You take care of all them Naga. I'm counting on you girl."_She scratched Naga's ears and the polar bear dog responded, wagging her tail.**

**A few steps away, the brothers also said a final farewell before leaving.**

**_"Remember what I said Bo. Take very good care of yourself and don't let anything happen to Asami. Love you little Bro"__"Love you back big bro_Bolin said as he lay his fist on his brothers back. When Bolin walked to Korra, Mako looked over at Asami, who stood very near him. He wondered now if she had changed her mind about talking to him.**

**_"If your going into the mountains, you should take Naga."_ Korra hugged her pet. _"take good care of Bolin for me"_Naga licked Bolin's face, as if saying. _I will _**

**Asami turned around when hearing Mako's voice and as he talked, she stared into those amber eyes of his.**

**_ "..but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."__"I care about you too" _She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off. Korra came by and put a hand over Mako's shoulder. She had heard the whole the thing and when Mako walked away without saying a word, Asami had stopped to stare back at them. Korra took one final look at Asami before following Mako.**

**The way out through the sewers was a bit complicated since a bomb had fallen near by yesterday. As Mako and Korra walked by, she noticed a familiar piece of cloth lying on the floor. She picked it up and cleaned the dust off. It was part of Ming's jacket. She recognized it immediately since that image of his hurt arm stayed as close as Tahno's scars. What was it doing here?**

**_"What is it?"_Mako asked.**

**_"Nothing..."_she placed the cloth back on the floor and walked ahead so he won't ask anymore questions. As Korra earthbended some giant rocks out of the way, she debated with herself on whether she should let Mako come with her or not. There was still time for him to go back. She thought back on a conversation she had with Tahno the very same night she had the nightmare. She couldn't sleep, feeling afraid and ashamed she might have the same dream again so they stayed up talking and Korra had asked him if he would accept his friends help is he was in her place.**

**_"mmm" He thought his answer carefully. "No, I'm like you." he finally said. "I'm to proud to ask for help." he chuckled. "I like to prove that I can do things on my own."_**

_**"So you agree that I should tell my friends not to help me."**_

_**"Long time ago, I would've said yes. But if they want to help, you should let them" Korra looked at him, confused with his answer. "But you just said.."**_

_**"Korra, Avatar Aang had the help of his friends. Sure they didn't help him defeat the firelord. But if they hadn't stopped those fire balloons, the firebenders would've still burned the cities to the ground, with or without their leader."**_

_**He looked at her and gave a sigh when he saw that Korra was still confused. "What I'm saying is it's not wrong to ask for help. Let me put it this way. If you were in your friends shoes. Would you sit down, cross your arms and just watch them fight"**_

_**"I would want to help them"**_

_**"There you have it" he winked at her.**_

_**"But I don't want them to get hurt because of me. It's my problem. I'm the one who challenged him. It's my fault..."**_

_**"You know Korra, I was just sugar coating the truth. When I said proud , I really meant stubborn"**_

_**"I'm not stubborn!" she yelled, indignant at the remark.**_

_**Tahno laughed. "See, your even too stubborn to admit your stubborn. Look where my stubbornness got me."**_

_**"What do you mean?" she moved closer to the bed so she could hear better.**_

_**"When Amon threatened to attack the Arena, Ming and Shaozu wanted to back down. They were afraid Amon might show up but I, on the other hand was insulted by the decision. How was Tahno of the Wolfbats going to back down. What would the public say? What would the Uh-Vatar think of me if I was a no show? And I was really looking forward to seeing you again." He reached for her hand but Korra backed away.**_

_**"I was stubborn too."she admitted. "When Tarrlok wanted to cancel the games I objected..." She looked away as she said this. "If I had let them do their job...right now...you might still have your.."**_

_**Tahno wouldn't let her finish the sentence, placing a finger to her lips "I no longer have any regrets ."**_

_**"But it's my fault he took your bending! How can you say that?!" All this time, she had pushed this fact out of her head, afraid to tell him she was partly responsible for his loss and that's all he had to say?**_

_**"let's just say something good came of it."**_

_**"What" She asked with curious eyes. "It's a secret" he replied. "I'll tell you someday. Now why don't you move a little closer" He smirked at her.**_

_**Korra raised an eyebrow. "my body is not leaving this couch" she hissed and narrowed her eyes at him.**_

_**"Fine" Tahno made no argument there and placed both hands behind his head. She moved a lot in her sleep and he knew when morning came, Korra would find herself in his arms.**_

* * *

**_"Um, we're not alone up here"_Mako said as he entered the attic and turned around.**

**_"Tarrlok?"_Both took off their mask and stared at the defeated man sitting behind the bars.**

**_"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me" _said the former Councilman with a dark look in his eyes.**

**_"We had no idea you were here" _Korra said walking to him, no longer afraid that he might try to bloodbend her. She suspected Amon had taken his power away the night she escaped him. _Are there other prisoners on the island?" __"No" _He said. _"I'm the only one"__"And what makes you so special?" __"I'm Amon's brother" _For a second, there was a sad look look in his eyes as he said this, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Tarrlok began to tell his tale, beginning with his father's escape and plastic surgery. Mako and Korra listened carefully, hoping that this story would have the key to stop Amon.**


	8. PART VIII: Endgame

**_"Wait, please don't this. I'll give you the championship pot. I'll give you everything just please don't take away my bending!"_**

**Tahno covered his ears, ashamed to be hearing those words again. Of all the dreams it had to be this one. He knew what was coming. Just like always, he would see Amon's hand reaching for his forehead and that awful tingly sensation would come. But something was different this time. He was held by one of the equalist at the very edge of the ring, waiting for Amon's order to throw him overboard. The hand never came. Amon just stared at him, pointing a finger at the ceeling. Tahno followed it and that's where he saw Korra fighting the equalist in the roof. Black smoke no longer blocked the view as it had last time. The blue light was all over the place, making it difficult to distinguish anything. If it weren't for yellow glow of her firebending, she would be lost in all that riot. Her hard landing on the roof made the glass crack and he could hear Korra scream as she feel. That's where had tried to save her and realized he didn't have his bending anymore. She fell in slow motion right before him. His eyes desperately searched for Chief Bei Fong's metal cords to rescue her. They never came.**

**_"Tahno"_Korra screamed, reaching out a hand to him. He tried to free himself but the equalist wouldn't let go. Amon just gave a soft, evil laugh as he walked his way, placing a hand to Tahno's hair and gave a violent tug to make him look down. Water was no longer surrounding the ring. She just feel and feel and he closed her eyes, not wanting to see when her body hit the floor.**

**_"pathetic"_Amon let go and walked to the edge, bringing his right hand up. Korra was now floating up to them. He lay her body right next to him. A horrible scream left her lips as she curled into a ball and clutched to her chest.**

**Tahno looked at over Amon. He was doing this to her. He was bloodbending her. And that wasn't even the worst part. Somehow, Amon was making him feel the pain she was going through. He could feel the blood rush to her her veins, going up to her heart. The white mask portrayed pleasure as he tortured both of them at the same time. Even as Tahno closed his eyes, Korra's screams were still tormenting him.**

**_It's just a dream_he repeated over and over in his mind. Then, all of the sudden, her shrieks had stopped. He opened his eyes and saw that Korra's body lay still.**

**_"get rid of them"_Amon said. To make sure he wouldn't try to swim, the equalist blocked all movement from his body before throwing him overboard. Tahno just looked up at Amon as his body feel and hit the water. He kept his eyes focused on the ring. The image grew hazy as he fell deeper and deeper into the water. He wondered if he would ever reach the floor, or would spend the rest of the dream falling?**

**_"Tahno"_ an unfamiliar voiced called out to him. _"be strong" _A white light glowed above him. _"This is your dream"_The voice was right. He could end the nightmare right now. He drew a picture in his mind and soon enough, he felt the floor beneath him. He turned to the side and could feel the water speed through his body, like it was being drained away.**

**Now he lay on a abandoned street of Republic City. Out of the corner of his eye, he could distinguish all sorts of buildings.. The once glamorous city now looked like a ghost town. Was he alone? Thunder roared in the sky and small drops of rain slid down his face. A puddle formed in front of him and Tahno placed his right hand in it.**

**Rain was always a grim reminder of what he'd lost. A memory came to mind. He saw himself as child back at the Foggy swamp Tribe. He felt his Mother's arms around his little body. A drop fell from the sky and both had looked up as it began to rain. She put him down and he happily ran around his mother, enjoying the smell of wet dirt and leaves, a sweet and natuarl perfume that only a storm could bring. His father then came to his mother's side and both looked adoringly at their child, who jumped around in delight.**

**Tahno's tiny feet kicked every puddle that crossed his path. It came natural to him when he lifted his little arms, wanting to imitate his father and pretend he could control the water. Both Mother and Father stared at him, amazed at the little tricks Tahno did with the drops.**

**_"Well, I'll be damned. Our Tahno can bend"_His father said as he lifted his son over his shoulder.**

**_"He's going to be quite the waterbender"_ His mother said staring up at her son. _"Just like his daddy"_ She tiptoed to kiss her husband's cheek. _"Right Tahno?"_But he wasn't even listening. Tahno just kept moving his arms, amused that he could control the water. Just like his father.**

**Tahno stared at the puddle of water and brought his hand up. A thick string slid for his fingers and he just stared as it grew thinner and thinner, one final drop left his finger tip. He felt his eyes water and was curious to know if he was crying or not. If he was, thank the spirits the rain disguised the tears. Tahno felt he was being watched but no longer cared. This was a dream after all.**

**The drops entered his eyes and beclouded his vision. All he could perceive was a blue spot walking toward him. He placed his hand on the puddle again, ready to repeat what he had done, giving no importance to whatever was approaching him. A pair of familiar brown boots stood infront of him. He looked up and saw Korra staring down at him.**

**He said her name. She nodded and settled herself right in front him. They just stared at each other for a while. Drops of rain fell down her face as well. She couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes. Placing a hand on his cheek, her fingers gently stroked his face.**

**_"I'm sorry Tahno..." _He buried his cheek to Korra's gentle brush. _"Sorry about what?"_he asked with closed eyes.**

**He could perceive a new fragrance despite the strong rain. A combined smell of ocean and noodles. But not just any noodles. Narook's Noodles. And the smell brought back memories of their first encounter at the famous noodle restaurant. After that day, every time he went back, that special pasta brought back images of her staring at him. Images of her blue eyes and tanned skin. Even when he had been fighting her at the finals, she smelled of noodles. And ocean.**

**_"I failed.."_Korra took her hand away, making him open his eyes and shatter those small memories..**

**_"What are you talking about?"_he asked.**

**_"I couldn't keep my promise Tahno. Amon is winning."_ She closed her eyes. _"He defeated me."_This made Tahno sit up and stare down at her.**

**_"What do you mean 'defeated you?' "_He looked confused.**

**Korra sat up.**

**_"This is no dream Tahno. We are in an in between world. Can't you tell? " _She looked up and pointed at the thunder. _"Your mind has transformed the war into this storm."_ She looked at him. _"You're weak Tahno. You injured yourself when you were trying to save Ming. They are doing everything..."_ She took his hand. _"I'm sorry. This is all my fault"__"What! Amon..did he..?"__"yes"_ Korra nodded. _"He's a bloodbender. But you already knew that, right?" _she cast her eyes down.**

**_"So, what I saw before...He was really..?"_He couldn't say the word torture.**

**_"You love me, right?"_she asked, changing the subject.**

**Tahno didn't answer. He didn't know how to react to the news. Amon defeated Korra. What he had seen was real. But what about the voice that said this was only a dream.**

**_"Tahno!"_ Korra broke his thoughts, moving closer to him. _"Don't look that way. I came back for you"_ Her voice was soft. _"Will you come with me to the spirit world?"__"The what..?"__"It's why I'm here"_ She kissed his cheek. _"I'm not leaving without you..."__"I don't understand any of this...Are you really ...?" _**

**Korra laughed softly .**

**_"I'm not dead. Not yet anyway. But I don't want to go back. I want to be with you. Will you stay?"__"But if you're not dead...there's still ho.."_**

**A rumbling sound interrupted his sentence. Both saw as the city came crumbling down before their eyes. Places started to disappear and walls began to sorrund them. They were back at the hideout. Back at his room.**

**_"We could stay here. Forever if you like. It, is after all, our special place."__""I still don't..."_**

**Korra interrupted, placing both hands on his shirt and began to undo his buttons. Her right hand began to glow the instant she touched his scar. He looked down and saw that not only was the wound closing, but was becoming smaller and smaller till there was no trace of it. When he turned to her, she was no longer in her blue water tribe uniform. Now she wore the Foggy Swamp tribe clothe. It emphasized every curve of her body.**

**_"or"_ Korra said as Tahno pulled her towards him. _"We could live here." _She waved her hand so he could see that they were now at the swamp. _"I know how much you miss the swamps and just imaging both of us living here."_**

**Rain began to pour and Korra took his hand.**

**_"Why don't you give it a shot?"_ she smiled at him. What did she mean? _"Look"_ Korra moved his hand and he began to control the water, making small figures in his hand. She let go just to show him it was his doing. _"We won't need bending here."_ she said as Tahno stared at his hand. _"But I know how much it means to you"_ He was speechless. _"Come with me."_She took his hand again and both walked deeper into the swamps until they reached a very large tree beautifully decorated with moss.**

**_"This could be our home"_Korra pointed to a wooden house build at the very top. She let go and walked to admire the tree. The rain had stopped and the moon began to shine down on him. He looked up as soon as he felt the beam on his face. Everything was too good to be true. He had his bending. He had Korra. They could be together. Out of harms way.**

**_Do not be fooled _He heard the same voice as before. His eyes squinted when two shadows appeared on the moon, circling inside it, making the beam grow stronger. Korra stopped climbing the stairs of the tree when she noticed Tahno was not following her. Her eyes followed his and frowned when looking up at the moon. From the trees, vines reached out for each other, intertwining to block the beam, but even this could not stop the moon to send small rays of light between the small places that the vines failed to cover up.**

**_"Maybe you'd prefer a more traditional home" _Quickly, the swamp began to fade away and a familiar door emerged out of nowhere. It was the door to his room back at his grandparent's mansion in Ba Sing Sei. Quick steps were heard in the staircase. Children's voices filled the hallways and a gust of wind rushed past them opening the door.**

**They stepped inside and Tahno looked around the room, noticing it was decorated with baby stuff. In the corner, a table with lit candles illuminated everything. A crib stood in the middle. His eyes fell on a portrait of them together. She held a child in her arms.**

**_"What do you think?" _**

**Tahno looked at the child Korra carried in her arms. He wasn't really the commitment type of guy. He enjoyed the free lifestyle he lead. But now, looking at that picture of Korra carrying a child. Their child. He wanted that.**

**_"It's perfect"_He said as he took a closer look at the picture.**

**She hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back.**

**_"We could make happy memories here. I can just see our children running around this place"_ She moved to his side, keeping her arms around him._"Our family will always be safe" _**

**She looked up at him and and pointed to the table where the candles rested. A gust of wind made the light of the candles dance and both watched as the shadows of said candles slowly transformed into silhouettes. One was his and the other was Korra's.**

**_"Daddy"_a third, small shadow ran up to Tahno's shadow.**

**It was the shadow of a child. His shadow picked up the small child and turned to Korra's who now had a swollen belly. His shadow place a hand over her stomach and the real Tahno brought up his hand, marveled that he could feel the small kicks of the child inside her.**

**_"Well?"_ She asked. He didn't know what to say. All these promises. It's all he ever wanted. To have a future with her. Yet, there was something bothering him. _"Can you do all this? I mean in the spirit world?"__"here we can make anything become real" _**

**He looked down at her.**

**_"This..I want all this.. I want you...but what about your Avatar duties? What about Amon?" _**

**Korra let go off him and backed away. The room faded and they were back where they originally started, at the hideout. She looked at him, as if he had somehow slapped her in the face.**

**_"It's like you haven't been listening these past few days."_ her voice hinted that she would start crying soon._"I'm afraid of him. Are you really going to send me back to him? Are you going to let him end me with his own hands or will let me die the way I want to?"_**

**Tahno reached for her.**

**_"No, I would never ask you to do such a thing" _He leaned on her and as he buried his nose on her hair, a smile formed on her lips. _"I love you" _The iris of her eyes glowed yellow as she said this, but vanished when Tahno brought her chin up. She reached for a lock of hair and twirled it around her fingers.**

**_"Kiss me"_her tone sounded demanding. Desperate. He leaned forward.**

**_Don't do it. _That voice again. He stopped and Korra let out a small growl.**

**_"But what about our friends and Republic City? How will they defend themselves from Amon?" __"Ugh" _She made a dismissive gesture. _"They can take of themselves. So much progress has been done with weaponry. One of those machines is bound to kill him sooner or later. I don't think an Avatar is even necessary at this stage" _she crossed her arms. The scent of ocean and noodles returned, stronger than last time.**

**Tahno considered the alternative. A life with her was being offered. No Amon, no danger.**

**_"Stay with me"_ she tried again. _"I know you don't want this moment to end. It's up to you."_She was right. He didn't want them to end. He oftened wondered how long they will last in that room. He enjoyed every single minute they shared in that place. But that's what made a moment special. Knowing that it will all end made a person cherish them more.**

**_"...I'll get him for you. I'll get him for Ming, for Shaozu, I'll get him for every person who's bending he took away."_Korra's words came from the sky and both looked up. The room dissolved and they were back at the streets of Republic City.**

**_"I'll keep my promise. I won't let any of you down"_Tahno felt something in his hand and when he opened it, his wolfbat necklace was lying in his palm.**

**The promise, Korra's promise that came from the sky, broke whatever spell had a hold over him.**

**_"Who are you?"_he asked.**

**She let out a nervous giggle at the question. Very unlike her, Tahno noted.**

**_"I'm Korra"_she said in her sweetest voice.**

**_"Do you think I'm an idiot? You're only some thing pretending to be her."_With this said, Korra's eyes changed. The iris of her eyes were no longer blue and fire pulsed out of them.**

**_"Tahno, I tried to make this easy for you"_ The fire grew stronger in her eyes. _"If you love me, then come with me"__"I don't think so. You see, I've only known Korra for a few days, but I know she's not the girl that would easily give up on something. She made me a promise and I know the real Korra would keep it"__"One last chance"_ She said as she walked to him. _"Come with me" __"Make me"_he challenged.**

**_"You have no idea who you're messing with human"_ Korra pinned him against the wall and he tried to move his arms to fight, but an invisible force held his arms down. _"You should've kissed me. It would have been less painful"_She placed her hand on his chest again and Tahno cried out in pain as he felt the scar re open. It was like a million daggers where stabbing him in the chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Korra no longer stood in front of him. Now this horrible, dark looking creature stared down at him.**

**_"Tell me waterbender. How do you expect to protect the Avatar? She'd be better off with that firebender. At least his doing his best to protect her right now. She'd die at your care. " __"What do you want?"_Tahno asked, grinding his teeth as the pain continued to grow.**

**_"The Avatar"_The creature hissed, releasing Tahno and throwing him to the floor.**

**_"You think I'm gonna let you hurt Korra!"_Tahno said as he tried to stand up.**

**_"Oh, waterbender. If I don't get to her then that bloodbender will. But I would rather finish her with my own hands." __""I wont let you near her. I'll fight you myself" _But how was he going to do that?The creature had injured him. Can you bleed to death in the spirit world? He stared at a puddle of water near by, moving his hand to bend it. _"fuck!"_He pounded his fist on the floor when the water didn't move.**

**The fiend laughed and began to circle Tahno, placing one of its claws on his chest. And when they were face to face, it embodied Korra's figure again.**

**_"I love you. Why can't you love me?"_she asked with her hand digging deeper in his chest. It brought back the scent of Korra and once it entered Tahno's nose, his struggles begin to diminish. She leaned forward. Her round, luscious lips were all he could stare at right now. He tried to fight it, but all he could think of was kissing her.**

**The tip of her lips touched his. That small peck tasted of smoke. He closed his eyes, blocking the image of Korra from his mind.**

**_It's not her. It's not her _ he placed his feet on Korra's stomach _"get off!" _Tahno pushed her away. The creature was agile, landing on its hind legs.**

**_"I won't let you touch her you stupid beast!" __""And how will you protect her? You can't even save yourself human""_The creature crouched down on all fours, preparing to attack again.**

**Tahno looked around for something to defend himself with. Can you even kill a spirit? A childs laughter echoed nearby, making him re think his decision of attacking.**

**_" Don't let it fool you, fight the images"_A soft melody with bells filled his ears, blocking the Dark spirit's spell.**

**A white light appeared in front of him when the creature leaped forward to attack.**

**_"Yue"_Tahno stared at the moon spirit. She spread her arms making the light in her grow stronger. It was too late for the Dark Spirit to back down on it's attack and it let out a shriek once it touched Yue's light. Her eyes closed and she let out a gasp when the fiend went through her body.**

**_"Stay out of this Moon Spirit"_ the Dark Spirit was badly wounded but it wasn't going to stop unless it got what it wanted. Tahno stared at Yue. Her glow was becoming weaker and weaker. The creature prepared to attack again. This time it took Korra's form. He wouldn't attack his precious Avatar, thought the spirit. The only weapon in Tahno's reach was water. But would he be able to bend it? Yue took his hand. _Do it _her voice was inside his head.**

**He closed his eyes.**

**_Please let this work._He moved his hand and felt control of the liquid, transforming it to small daggers as the flew toward the creature.**

**He kept his eyes shut when he heard the thing cry out in Korra's voice. It was over. Once the Dark Spirit vanished, Tahno used what little strength he had to stay awake in case it came back. Yue floated over him.**

**_"Be strong."_ She was weak as well. Her glow was flickering. Yue took Tahno's body in his arms and both left the scene.**

* * *

**Korra stared, horrified as Amon bloodbend Mako, his hand preparing to take his bending as well. At she watched, all these images flashed in her mind. Images of Ming, Shaozu, Tahno back at the arena. She could picture Bolin, Asami and Iroh fighting against his army. And all for nothing. Amon's hand approached Mako's head and the instinct took over her as she screamed**

**_"no"_hoping that one of the three elements would come out of her hand and push Amon away from Mako. She wasn't going to let him be Amon's next victim. She closed her eyes, hoping that this would work. A new sensation filled her body as she threw her fist in the air, praying that something would come of this. A violent gust of wind was all she could she could hear.**

**_"Impossible"_Amon stared back at her. How could this be? He had taken away her bending.**

**Korra stared at her hand**

**_"I..I can airbend?"_ She pushed herself away from the wall. _"I can airbend!" _She screamed at Amon, with triumph in her voice.**

**She got carried away with her attacks, but she didn't care. She airbended him away from her, away from Mako,away from Tahno, away from all the people he had hurt. Amon raised his hand and felt the blood rush through her veins. He had control of her body once more.**

**Korra looked terrified as her body moved to his will but she wasn't going to let him win. She concentrated all energy in that final blast.**

**_"No..you...Don't!"_She raised her leg, sending a violent breeze his way. Glass flew in all directions and Korra gasped in horror when she realized she had just throw him out the window.**

**All his followers screamed at her when she approached the window.**

**_"It was the Avatar!"/ "You Killed our leader!"/ "Evil Avatar!" _How was she going to explain all this to the people. She was supposed to stop him. Not kill him.**

**Her eyes scanned the water, hoping that he had somehow survived the attack. His followers screams where interrupted when hearing a blast from behind. All turned to see Amon waterbending right before their eyes.**

**_"The Avatar was telling the truth"_**

**He stared angrily at her and moved his hands to bend himself away form her. She and Mako moved forward when they saw that he was getting away. He escaped , despite Mako's attempts to stop him.**

**_"No use"_Mako said turning to Korra.**

**They hugged each other for a while. When she pulled away, she looked down at her hands. If she could airbend, did that mean he hadn't taken away her powers? She felt the air in her hands but no matter how much she begged for the other elements to come, they never did. Realization struck her hard. She could no longer bend the other elements. It was there that she had blocked every event that came next. All she could remember was Mako leading her out of the arena. Tenzin and Lin ran to her, asking all sorts of questions but she had nothing to say. Mako sat her down and Korra looked up when she saw a ship arrive.**

**_"What's wrong with Asami?"_She heard Mako ask Bolin and Iroh. Each of them had a firm grip on her.**

**_"She's in shock. Her father.."_ Bolin was cut off by Iroh. _"I saw Amon escape. Bumi and the rest of the army will search for the man"_**

**Lin kneeled in front of Korra.**

**_"I can't believe Amon got you too" __"You saved Republic City"_ Tenzin tried to comfort, placing his hand on her shoulder. . _But Amon got away_She didn't say it out loud. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bolin help Asami sit. She also stared at nothing and wouldn't respond when one talked to her.**

**_"Korra, are you listening?"_She felt someone carry her away into the ship.**

**_"We need to get her to my Mother and fast"_**

**Iroh carried her into one of the rooms and gently placed her on the bed.**

**_"We'll do our best to get to the Southern Water Tribe Korra"_He shut the door and Korra just laid there, staring at the ceiling. It was when the ship started to move that she finally stood up and stared out the window. Her eyes searched for the hideout but the cloud of gray smoke made it difficult to get a clear view of Republic City. She placed her flat hand next to the window. The other one searched her pockets for the necklace. When she didn't find it, she remember she had given it back to him. Korra tilted her head up when she heard airplanes fly above the boat. Strange that in all that pollution, those very same planes that had been used to destroy the City, now looked like shooting stars. She watched as the planes emerged from the cloud of smoke. What a sight it made. She slolwy closed her hand and shut her eyes tight.**

**_Make a wish_**

**Back at Republic City, Shaozu and other survivors walked below a broken ceiling in the hideout. Shaozu froze and looked up when hearing the engines of the planes fly by. Bombs no longer came out of them. Still, he rushed to where they where now being treated. Sitting on a couch in front of Ming and Tahno's bed, Shaozu just watched the resting figures of his friends and, for the first time in many hours, he shut his eyes without fear. Chaos was no more.**

**When the noise from the planes was long gone. Korra walked to her bed and grabbed her pillow. Something was missing. She sighed, imagining she was back at the hideout in his room. His arms around her. Finally, after minutes of fighting sleep, she let her eyes close and Tahno's face was the first thing she saw.**

**NOTE: I started posting this story on D.A on August 22, 2012 (That's why post were so fast).I'm still working on the next chapter ^^.**

**To clear any doubts: To Me the Dark Spirit has the power to enter dreams and shift into any human form but what it really wanted to do was possess a body, in this case Tahno so it was luring him in with all this tricks and promises.**

**In Korra's case. it took the form of Amon but broght back the images of home so she could give up.**

******I was going to stick to the original series of Avatar but I saw it again and well, I wanted to make Korra feel shocked about losing her bending as well as Asami for fighting her father. Both things were a big deal to those girls.**

**Korra just lost her bending, Amon got away, she didn't keep her promise.**

**Asami fought her Dad, the ONLY family she had left.**

**The last scene was inspired by the song "Airplanes" by B.o.B ft. Hayley Williams (of course it was only Hayley Williams that inspired the scene ^^)**


End file.
